Does Not Suffice
by AngelNWonderland
Summary: Joanna Willow has a crush on her best friend James Potter, but when will he grow out of his playboy days and finally see what was infront of him all along...this is my first story I hope you like it
1. Rude Awakening

"Joanna!" was the rude awakening that Joanna Willow had received that morning wakling her from her comfortable sleep. "Get your arse up right now!" She knew that voice anywhere, that was the voice of Molly. Molly was one of Joanna's best friends along with the other Weasley's and Potter family of coarse.

"Come on Jo it's the middle afternoon, I swear you could sleep for days" Molly said bursting into her friends room.

"Yeah well if i wasn't always woken up but rude people" Joanna says shooting Molly a glare before getting out of her comfy bed and making her way over to her closet and preceeded to pull out her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a tshirt from her favorite quidditch team. "So what do I owe to the pleasure of said visit"

"Oh come on I thought you'd be excited, I mean after all it's not everyday your second best friend turns 17"

"Oh crap I forgot that it was Jame's birthday today, ugh I didn't get anything"

"I thought as much, which is why I came over, your best friend is gonna take you shopping, besides your gonna need a great outfit for the party tonight if you wanna get Jame's attention" yes Molly knew about Joanna's crush on her cousin.

"Really, I don't see Fred, when is he taking me"

"Ouch, I'm hurt, I thought I was your best friend"

"Don't worry Molly, of coarse you are, you always will be"

"Yeah, yeah just remember that when you go back to Hogwarts without me this year"

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you" Joanna said tackling her friend into a giant bear hugging resulting the pair to collide onto the hard surface of the wood flooring of Joanna's room

"Hey, what is going on" Came the voice of Joanna's little sister Mindy. "Oh Molly's here, I should've known" Mindy gigglings after spotting the sorce of the noise.

"You know it" Molly said before getting up and tackling the other girl into a big hug

"Hey is Lucy here with you, I wanted to talk to her about the new book I got last week I'm almost done and wanted to see if she wanted to borrow it" Mindy says after pulling out of the hug and searching around the room for her friend

"No, sorry, she insisted that she had to continue studying seeing as you guys have owls this year, but she should be at the party tonight"

"Oh yeah it's Jame's birthday"

"Yep, which reminds me when are we leaving Molly" asked Joanna

"Oh yeah we better leave now if we want to find you an amazing outfit"

"And a present for James" Jo added

"I thought that was his present" Molly said wiggling her eyebrow provocatively cause a blush to grace Joanna's face

"Shut up" Jo said pushing her friend playfully in the shouder desperatly trying to cover up her blushing cheeks.

"Hey I wanna come" said Mindy

"Ughh, if you have too" Joanna sarcastically says rolling her eyes. They pretend to be annoyed with eachother but the truth is that they are the best of friends and love eachother dearly.

And with that the three apparited to Diagon Alley...

**Sorry It's so short But here is the first part to my first story...I hope you like it**


	2. Young Love

Diagon Alley was packed with people doing last minute shopping, after all everyone was heading back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow.

"Ughh...I'm so happy that we all got done with our school shopping early"

"I know I hate when it gets packed like this...so where to first?"

"How about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I haven't seen your uncle George is a long time and besides James can never have enough prank stuff"

"K, plus maybe uncle George will give you a discount, plus I think Rose and Hugo are over there today too" Molly said nudging Mindy. Mindy hadn't really officially told anyone about her crush on Hugo but everyone could tell. The one person who probably couldn't was Hugo.

The three girls made their way down Diagon Alley to the bright colorful shop with all the posters in the windows. It was probably the most packed store in Diagon Alley that day. And way in the back by the fireworks they spotted a cluster of red hair.

"Roxanne! Hugo!" Screamed Mindy as she engulfed two of her best friends into a giant group hug. A blush graced the cheeks of Hugo and Mindy as they pulled away. It was so obvious that they loved each other. * Ahh young love* Joanna thought as she looked at the pair of red faced teens, before turning and picking out a bunch of merchandise.

"So buying Jame's last minute present?" Came a voice behind Joanna, she turned to find her other best friend Fred standing right behind her.

"Now why would you assume that?" asked Joanna before pulling in for a hug.

"Cause James's birthday wouldn't be the same without it" Fred joked pulling out of the hug. "So when will you both profess your undying love for each other?" no Fred did not know about her crush but he was convinced that James and Joanna would end up together some day, no matter how much the pair dismissed his idea.

"oh hahaha, that joke gets funnier all the time" Joanna tells him sarcastically trying to cover the blush that once again passed her cheeks, before turning around and grabbing some more stuff.

"Do you think that he will need anymore skiving snackboxes?"

"Yeah I think he only has a few left, oh and you might want to get him another Decoy Detonators, remember he lost the last one somewhere on the third floor when we went to look for that 'fluffy' dog his dad told us about"

"Oh yeah, poor Jamesie junior, he will be missed"

"Are you almost all done?" Someone yelled across the shop, Joanna turned to find Molly up by the counter talking to her uncle George. Joanna made her way over.

"Well, if it isn't little Joanna" Said George

"Oh come on I'm not that little anymore" Joanna groaned as George pinched her cheeks trying to act like one of those relatives that do that every time and say 'oh my look how much you've grown.' "hahaha, now can you ring me up" Joanna said sarcastically but she couldn't help the grin that came to her face. It's hard not to smile when you are around the weasley family.

George started ringing up Joanna, "Are you sure you would like a love potion too" George gave her a wink. It would seem that Fred's idea was spreading.

"No trust me I'm fine" Joanna giggled. George finished up her order and like they had expected he gave her the family discount.

"Hey Mindy, Molly and I are leaving are you gonna come?" Joanna yelled at her sister who was in the back room with Roxanne and Hugo.

"No I'm just gonna stay here, I can get a ride to the party from here" Mindy yelled back before turning back to her conversation with Roxanne while Hugo sat their pretending to read 'Quidditch Through the Ages' while trying to listen to the girls as they gossiped.

"K, I'll let mom and dad know, see you tonight." Jo yelled as she headed out the door. "Where to now?"

"Oh my aunt Fluer told me about this small clothing store called Twilfitt and Tatting's, supposedly they have some really great clothes"

"K...well then off we go" Jo said before locking arms with Molly and the pair skipped off down Diagon Alley, until they came across the store in question.

"Wow" Exclaimed Molly as they walked into the store. It had changed a lot in the last couple of years, they were even selling muggle clothes. They looked all through the store when they saw it. It was a white lacy sundress. It looked like it would've hit right above Joanna's knees and it had a beautiful teal sash running across it right below the bust.

"You have to try it on" Exclaimed Molly

They made their way over to the dressing rooms. The dress fit perfectly as if it was made for Jo. As she walked out of the dressing room Molly's jaw dropped. "It's perfect, you have to get it."

The two payed for the dress and made their way back to Joanna's house.

**Sorry It's short again but I should be posting the next chapter up later tonight, hope you like it :)**


	3. Birthdays and Midnight Rendezvouses

She didn't know why but she was so nervous. There she stood infront of the mirror wearing the dress that she and Molly had bought earlier today. When they got back Molly had done some spells to make her hair wave and her make up look natural like she liked it.

"I don't know Molly, I don't think I can do this"

"Nonsense, You look beautiful"

"Do you think James will like it?"

"He will love it, now come on, you've been standing in that mirror forever and now we are late."

Joanna took Mollys are and they apparited to the Burrow. When they got there the party was loud and booming. All the weasley's and potters were there. Joanna even saw the longbottoms and the Scamander's. Joanna even saw Scorpius over in the corner with Albus and Rose, much to the displeasure of Ron.

Looking around the room she finally laid eyes on the birthday boy. She didn't realize she was staring until her eyes met with James's. He eyes brightened up as he made his way over to the door where Joanna was.

"Hey Jo" James says finally making it over to her. Joanna hadn't even noticed that Molly had made her way inside and was talking to Teddy and Vic.

"Happy Birthday" Joanna says pulling him into a hug. And regretting that it didn't last longer. "So how is it being of age?"

"I'll tell you after I have my first drink of firewiskey" was James' reply and he winked at Joanna.

The rest of the night was anything but boring. During the middle of the party Fred had set of one of his dad's firework dragon's only to be one uped as his dad Set up a whole firework show outside of two dragon's fighting. The whole family made their way outside to see it. Joanna sat inbetween Fred nad James. James put his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. They always seemed to do this, James acting like he wanted to be more then friends with her and Jo wishing that it were true.

"They would make such a cute couple" Ginny wispered to Elizabeth as they watched their two teenagers from afar.

"They would, wouldn't they" The mothers shared a smile as they continued to watch the two.

All too soon the party was done. "Good-bye" Joanna said pulling James in for another hug. "See you later" she wispered as she pulled away. See James, Fred, Molly and Joanna had this little tradition. On James's birthday they all sneak out past midnight and meet up at the pond behind the burrow for a midnight swim.

James sent her a smile as they pulled out of the hug. And everyone made their way back to their houses.

Around midnight Joanna crept from her bed, straining her ears for any sound that anyone might be up. Self assured Joanna grabbed her swimsuit and pulled it putting a sundress over it and grabbing a towl as she crept down the stairs towards the front door, desperatly trying not to make any noise. Once outside she found that Molly was already waiting for her.

"The guys are already there thought I'd come by and apparited you there and make it faster." Molly said before grabbing her arm and apparited her right outside the pond.

The boy's hadn't noticed the girls yet.

"Hey what do you say we pull a prank on them?" Joanna quietly asked Molly as they stared at the two boys.

Molly got a glint in her eye. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" both of them preform a bedazzling Hex and the Bubble-head charms on themselves. Invisable they make their way silently into the water. Once in, they splash around frightening the boys, before diving down and grabbing one to the leg of one boy. Joanna grabbed onto James's who started flailing around freaking out. And then Molly grabbed Fred's legging and continued to pull him down, before letting go of both of them and resurfacing. When they resurfaced the preceeded to take off the charms, and soon both girls were cracking up at the faces the boys had pulled finding out in was the girls.

"Hahaha, You should see your faces"

"I bet you didn't see that coming" The two girls continued laughing at the pair of boys, only to look up to find them sharing a smile. *oh no* they thought, and just like that a set of arms were around both girls before they were dunked back into the water.

"Hahaha you should see _your_ faces"

After calming down a little the four decided that it would be fun to have a game of chicken. It was James and Joanna against Molly and Fred.

"Come on I know we can beat these two" said the over confident James and Joanna made her way onto his shoulders. And just like that the two girls were in a arm lock fighting for survival. They were so busy trying to win that they didn't notice the look shared between there partners.

'One, two...' James mouthed and at three the pair lifted the girls off of their shoulders sending they shooting into the water.

It was starting to get early by the time they all made it out of the water, the sun was just about to rise.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. They four shared a good-bye before separating their own ways, hoping not to get caught.

**K, so here is the new chapter I promised earlier today, hopefully I'll have a new one up tomorrow. I hope you like it, and I would like it if you told me what you thank, please and thank you :)**


	4. Night Owls and Shooting Stars

The nest two days were spent getting ready for Hogwarts in both the Weasley, Potter, and Willow house. Everyone was busy and those who would not be returning this year were getting ready for Jobs that they would be starting soon. Fluer had worked some strings and got Molly a job at the clothing store that Joanna and Molly had visited the other day and she would be starting Sept. 3. Teddy would be starting his first year of teaching at Hogwarts while Victorie would be staying behind making wedding plans for their upcoming wedding during Christmas break. Louis had left earlier that summer starting his career as a chaser on the Puddlemere United team. Oliver Wood's son Sean Wood had been Louis' captain when at Hogwarts and took him on as soon as he graduated. And Dom was off in France pursuing her career in fashion.

The only person who wasn't running around like a chicken with it's head cut off was James. After all he was of age and had done his packing using magic the day after his birthday. It was the night before Hogwarts when Joanna had finally finished packing and headed over to the Potter house to visit James. When she made it up to his room she found it neat and clean and found James on his bed reading through his quidditch playbook.

"I'm so jealous" Joanna said seeing how calm her best friend could be, which James responded by looking up from his playbook and playfully stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"I can't believe that it's our last year" Joanna said with a hint of saddness in her voice. James put the playbook down and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Jo, don't worry, We will make the most of this year"

"Promise?"

"I promise" James said pulling her in closer to his chest. The two just sat there like that for a while, until Albus came burst through the door.

"James, mom says it's...Oh hey Jo. well anyway mom says it's time for dinner are you gonna stay for dinner Jo?" Albus asked

"No, I should probably get home, my mom wanted to have a nice family dinner before we leave." Joanna said getting up and out of James's grasp. Surprisingly James felt very disappointed when she did this. They walked down the stairs together before hugging good-bye.

"See you tomorrow" Jo says before pulling away and making her way over to gthe door. Again James felt disappointment in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, so he just pushed these feelings to the back of his mind and disregard them.

Later that night Joanna lie awake in her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow she would be starting her last year at Hogwarts. It felt weird thinking about this. Hogwarts had become like a second home to her and she didn't like the feeling of not returning to it after next summer. She closed her eye attempting to get at least some shut eye when she heard a pecking at her window. Joanna got out of her bed and making her way across the cold floor over to her window. When she got closer she could see that it was James's owl. She got butterflies in her stomach. *What could he want this late?*

She opened the window and let Lightning in and grabbed the not from his leg as he flew over to where she kept owl treats for him. The note read.

"Meet me at the pond.

-James"

Joanna listened for any signs that her parents might be awake, she thought she heard something so she quietly grabbed her broom and flew out the window instead of going through the house just incase.

As she got closer to the lake she found James sitting there just looking on.

"Hey" she says quietly grabbing a set right next to him close to the edge of the pond.

"To tell you the truth Jo, I'm nervous too" James said.

"Well that's a relief, I was beginning to think I was the only one"

"I don't think I even know what I want to do after this year Jo"

"Oh come on like I have everything figured out James"

"Cut the crap you and I both know that you have always wanted to work with dragons in Romania like my uncle Charlie since third year when he visited and came back with a baby Horntail"

"He was just so cute" Jo says smiling, thinking back on that memory. Grandma Weasley was so upset when she first saw it."Come on James it doesn't make you any less worthless not knowing what you wanna do James"

"Thanks Joanna" James says throwing his arm around her and pulling her in closer to his chest. The two stayed like that and gazed up at the night sky.

"Hey look James a shooting star" Joanna says pointing out the star flying across the sky. James looked down to find Jo closes he eyes tight and make a wish. James couldn't help the smile the graced his lips looking at his best friend.

The next morning Joanna woke up to the chirping of the birds. She opened her eyes to find that she was still outside. Joanna glanced up to find a sleeping James under her.

"James, wake up!"

"Five more minutes mom"

"In five more minutes your mom will screaming looking for you, James we feel asleep outside" Joanna said in a panicked voice. James woke up at that. "Our moms will kill us if they found out that we slept out here.

"K well I'll see you in a little bit" James says pulling himself and Joanna off of the dirt and pulling her into a hug.

Joanna snuck back into her room.

"Honey, it's time to get up" her mother knocked waking her up

"K, thanks mom" Jo says trying to sound as if she just woke up. She grabbed some new clothes and headed to the bathroom. After she got ready she made her way down stairs for breakfast. Only to find the Weasleys and Potters already down stairs eating up the giant breakfast Joanna's mom made with Mrs. Potter. She caught eyes with James and he smirked back to tell he didn't get caught either. Both moms caught that look and sent a smirk towards each other. They both had seen the two teenagers outside through the window that morning. They thought that they wouldn't say anything but were secretly planning the wedding in their heads.

But apparently Fred didn't have the same idea "You both look tired this morning?" he says wiggling his eyes suggestively at the pair of droopy eyed teens.

"Shut up" James an irritable James as he grabs for another piece of toast.

"So I'm guessing everyone is packed?" Mrs Potter asks trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Yes" groaned everyone who would be leaving that morning

"Good cause as soon as everyone is done we will be leaving"

Everyone finished their breakfasts and went to get their trunks ready. Joanna was struggling to get her heavy trunk down the stairs.

"Need help" can the arrogant voice of James Potter

"No" Joanna said stubbornly

"Fine" James said airily making his way back down stairs

"Ok fine" Joanna groaned

James turned around and shot her a smirk before grabbing his wand and flicking it. And just like that her trunk floats down the stairs

"Show off" Joanna says jokingly passing her friend on the way down stairs.

Soon all the cars were packed up and they made their way to the train station one final time.

**K so here is the next chapter, hopefully I can have the next part up either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Please review and tell me what you think :) please and thank you!**


	5. Nothings Changed

There it was, the train that would be taking them off to Hogwarts for the seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The three 7th years stood their gloomily as if it was the end of the world.

"Well this is it" came the somber voice of Joanna.

"Yeah" came the dull replies from Fred and James as the stood on either side of her.

"Come on guys your bringing everyone down with your pessimism" scolded Albus as he looked at the depressed teenagers.

"He's right, why not make the most of it...who is up for a prank?" Questioned Fred and his eyes lit up mischievously as the other two shared a smirk. This would indeed be an interesting year.

Spirits lifted the trio made their way onto the train for one of the last times. On the way to their compartment they found a couple snogging in one of the compartments and through a dungbomb in to break up the couple. They rushed off before they could see who it was but the heard the scream from down the corridor. They shared a laugh as they made their way into the last compartment, this was the compartment that they had chosen since their first year.

"It's a little weird not having Molly with us this year" commented Joanna

"Aww, don't worry you still have your other two best friends" Fred says as he started to pinch her cheeks. Joanna slapped them away.

"I know but it just not the same, who am I gonna have girl talk with?"

"Oh my gah, who does she think she is?"

"I know right, like whatever" Fred and James imitated in girly voices

"Oh hahahaha" Jo laughed sarcastically

"But really Jo, you know you can talk to us about anything?"

"Yeah, why does someone have a crush?" Fred asked still in his girly voice

"Yeah I can talk to you about anything" Jo rolled her eyes

The rest of the train ride consisted of Fred and James fighting over what quidditch team was best, while Joanna sat in the corner reading her book. She was reading "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"

"How is my little bookworm doing?" James says after his heated fight with Fred was over. "Alice...haven't you read that book enough"

"What, I like it" Joanna replies bashfully.

"I think anyone would know that" James chuckles.

Soon Joanna found herself getting sleepy, she laid the book on her chest as she set her head down in James's lap.

James smiled down at the sleeping girl. James was used to this, it seemed to be what happened every year. Fred gave the pair a knowing smirk, even though James didn't know it yet everyone knew that they loved each other.

Soon it got to the point where they were very close and James had to wake Joanna up so they both could get changed into their robes.

Joanna gazed out the window as they got closer, she always loved looking at the castle all lift up from afar. It was beautiful. It was hard to believe that this would be one of the last times she would see it like this. And just like that her mood was dampened again.

"Looks beautiful doesn't it" James whispered throwing a reassuring arm around Joanna, and she sent back a comforting smile.

"Fris' Yers' this way!" They heard as the headed off the train.

"HAGRID!" yelled Joanna as she ran through the crowd to give the giant a hug.

"Good to see you too Joanna" Hagrid said. Hagrid had been like a father to Joanna since her first year at Hogwarts. Seeing as her own father had died in one of the raids that took place after the war, her father was a hero and an auror.

Hagid pushed the tears out of his eyes and waved to the rest of them before he continued to call for the first years.

Soon they all found themselves settling into the great hall. One thing that Joanna would not miss about Hogwarts was the girls constantly fawning over James. They had barely sat down when two girls headed over.

"Hey James"

"How was your Summer James" The girls asked pushing Joanna aside. But Joanna's mood wasn't ruined for long as she caught Fred's eye as he imitated the two girls. Joanna couldn't help the giggle that surpassed her lips. The two girls sent her a glare before continuing to bombard James with questions.

"Ladies, ladies as much as I would like to discuss this now I'm afraid the three of us have pranks to discuss" James said gesturing towards his two friends.

"K another time then" One says as they flip their hair and walk away.

"ugh, how can you stand those girls?" Jo asked throughly annoyed.

"I don't know I think they are kinda cute" James says before turning back to watch the girls leave.

*ugh pig* thought Jo but she couldn't help the pang she felt in her heart as he did this. Her mind was soon taken off of that as Longbottom, the headmaster rose for his speech. After the sorting the feast had begun, and the topic over dinner that night was their first prank.

"I think we should do it on the slytherins"

"Well duh of coarse, but what to do?"

"Hey you guys I have an idea?" Joanna spoke up

"What?"

"How about we get Albus and Scorpius involved in this prank?"

"What?"

"Why should we?"

"Think about it, they have access to their common room and no one will suspect it of them"

"Hummm, we'll think about it"

After the sorting the perfects got the first years ready.

"Man I'm glad I didn't get stuck doing that" whispered James. Unlike his father James had no concern to be a perfect or head boy, he thought that it would've been a pain to be one.

The trio made their way up to their common room.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna head up and unpack a little" Joanna parted as she ascended the stairs to the girls dorm.

As soon as she got up there she pulled out a quil and paper from her trunk.

"Dear Molly,

I don't know how I'm going to survive this year without you. I miss you so much already. Ugh these girls came over by us at dinner to flirt with James, it was so annoying. I wish you would've been there to tell them off, it would've been great to see there faces. Although Fred did make it a little better mocking them. Well anyway love ya and miss you already

3 your best friend Jo"

Joanna headed back down stairs luckily the boys were right where she had left them.

"Hey James, can I borrow your owl?"

"What gotta send a letter to your secret admirer" James joked while getting up

"How did you know" Jo joked back. James didn't know why but he got a small pang of jealousy in his stomach when she said this. He just pushed it to the back of his mind and handed her his owl.

Joanna tied the note around it's leg. "Bring this to Molly" and the owl flew off.

"Writing Molly already I see" James said while flopping on the couch

"Yep, now if you don't mind I am gonna get some rest, we have classes tomorrow after all"

"ughh, you sound like Aunt Hermione" joked Fred before getting up to go and do the same thing. Joanna waved them good-bye and for the second time that night headed up to the dorms. 

**Here is the next part, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you :)**


	6. Pranks and Classes

The next morning Joanna groggily woke up to the sound of tapping at her window. She sleepily made her way over to the window ignoring the groans and complaints of the other girls. It was lightning and he had a letter around his leg. Joanna opened the window and lightning came soaring in flying all around the room cause more complaints from the girls. Finally he landed on Joanna's bed. She grabbed some treats and placed them on her pillow from him as she untied the letter from his leg.

"Dear Jo,

Oh you drama queen, come on it won't be that bad you always have Fred and James. Plus Rose is always there for girl talk if you need it, even though she may go off on a two hour tangent about Scorpius but don't say I didn't warn you. Love and miss you too, write me soon :).

3 Molly"

*Of coarse Molly would be the reason I'm up early* thought Joanna before grabbing her towel and heading towards the shower.

By the time Joanna was ready and got down to the common room she realized just how early Molly had gotten he up. It was so early that no one was even in the common room. That was when Joanna had gotten an idea. Smirking she silently made her way up the stairs towards the boys dorm. She found the seventh year boys room, She had been in her many times devising pranks and going over quidditch plays with James and Fred. They only shared their dorm with two other boys which we both on the quidditch team with them. Right away she knew which beds were theirs and made her way over to Fred's first.

Joanna pulled out the vial that their Uncle George had given to her for her birthday last year. She then preceded to draw all over his face, then she did the same to James. By the time she made it back down to the common room a few more people seemed to be up. And Rose happened to be one of them. She sat on the couch reading one of the french fashion magazines Dom had sent her a few days ago. She lifted her head from her reading to see Jo descending the stairs from the boys dorms.

"What were you doing up there" Rose asked playfully

"Get your mind out of the gutter, nothing like that Rose who do you think I am"Joanna ranted acting fake hurt but the suggestion. "But really, Lightning woke me up early today with a letter from Molly, and since I had time I thought why not prank the guys" Joanna finished with a smirk.

The two then headed down to breakfast together not wanting to wait for the guys. Sure enough twenty minutes later that guys arrived.

"I thought you said you pranked them" Rose whispers to Joanna finding nothing wrong with the two boys

"I did just wait" The boys both sat across from Rose and Jo who were eating their breakfast as if everything was normal. Then Joanna pulled out her wand from her pocket and hid it underneath the table. Followed by her preforming a nonverbal spell of aparecium. The invisible ink that Jo had used to write on their faces soon began to make itself visible. Rose almost began to chock on the sausage she was eating while trying to hold back a laugh when she saw her cousins.

Joanna though had kept a straight face. "So I got your timetables, it looks as if we all have double potions right after breakfast."

The pair groaned, last year they had the worst teacher he was so boring they could barely stay awake.

"Come on guys, you can't of already forgotten who are teacher is this year, could you?"

"Who?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, that's my middle name" James says smugly

"Oh come on he has only lived with you for years"

"I totally forgot Teddy was our new teacher!"

"Man this year is gonna rock"

Luckily breakfast ended without Rose blowing the cover or either boy finding out. The trio made their way down to the dungeon for their first class with Professor Lupin. They were some of the first ones there, Teddy had his back towards the class when they walked in.

"Teddy! Are you ready for your first class?" James yells out in a friendly way.

"As ready as I'll..." By then Teddy had turned around and seen the boys faces.

"What's so funny?" asked James throughly confused

"Have you seen yourselves this morning?" asked the worn out Teddy trying to calm down from his laughing fit.

"why yes I though I looked rather dashing this morning" said the arrogant voice of Fred, "why?"

Teddy then conjured up two mirrors for the boys. When the looked in the mirror their jaws dropped, and then all at once their eyes shifted towards the quiet little girl standing beside the innocently.

"how could you do this?"

and

"Get rid of it" came the cries as they realized who did this.

"Cause it was fun, and cannot wont come off for another three days" Jo smirked. Luckily she was saved from their wrath as 'Professor' Teddy started the class.

But all to soon the class ended and she was picked up over the shoulder of James as they carried her off.

"Put me down this instant"

"Cant do that"

"And why ever not?" Joanna says trying to bat her eyelashes at them both."

"You know why"

"We can't let you get away with this and not have any consequences" Fred says as the three make their way outside and Joanna suddenly knows where they are taking her.

"Oh please no, come on guys you know I'm sorry" Jo pleaded

"No can do, you ruined these pretty faces" Fred says pouting

"Really I thought it was all the pouting?"

"Don't be smug"

The pair were to busy fighting the jo hadn't noticed that they were now at the edge of the lake.

"I wasn't being smug just stating th..." And just like that, mid-sentence, James hurdled Jo into the black lake.

Soaking Jo climbed out of the water.

"You know what it's not so bad...who wants hugs?" Jo asked as she chased the two around. After a while they gave up and were pulled into soaking hugs from Jo. Then they all laid out in the sun drying off. And just like that the three had ditched their classes for the first time that year, but it wouldn't be the last, you could be sure of that.

**I couldn't sleep. I have a cold and the fever has been keeping me up all night, but that's good news for you guys cause he is another chapter. Leave a review Please/Thank you :)**


	7. Secrets and Frisbees

It had already been a week since they arrived at Hogwarts and time was flying by fast, too fast for Joanna's liking. And it wasn't helping that she didn't have her best friend here. She didn't really have anyone to talk to seeing as Fred was always off pulling pranks with his sister Roxanne or James, and when James wasn't with Fred he would disappear without telling anyone where he was going. It was starting to get on Joanna's nerves, it seemed that the friendships were falling apart.

"Hey Jo" Fred says jumping into the seat on the couch next to her.

"Hey what's up, I feel like I haven't seen you for days."

"I know, nothing much just bored out of my mind"

"What James and Roxanne aren't around?" Joanna joked, finally putting down her book as she finished the last paragraph of the chapter.

"Actually Roxanne is being forced to study for owls by Lucy and James disappeared again, but I really do wanna spend time with you Jo"

"I know I know" Jo says shoving him playfully.

"So how are you going to save me from my boredom?"

"Who says I'm in charge of that?"

"I say, now what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm, how about a game of Fanged Frisbee tag, we can get the whole gang that we can find and play"

"That sounds awesome"

They quickly found Roxanne, Lucy, Lily, Mindy, Hugo and the Scamander twins who were all studying in the library. And next they found Albus, Rose, Alice and Scorpius outside hanging by the black lake. As soon as they got everyone together they told them what they were gonna do, everyone agreed but Lucy who insisted that she had to go back to studying. They decided that since it was even they would split up into teams. The teams were Roxanne and Fred, Lucy and Lily, Mindy and Hugo (who both lit up red like Christmas lights when they were paired together), Albus and Scorpius, The twins insisted on being paired together, So that left Rose and Joanna together.

Fred and Roxanne got the frisbee first, and everyone decided that they would get five minutes to hide before the game would officially begin, nothing was off limits in the castle. Luckily Hanging out with Fred and James, Joanna had gotten to know many of the secret passages. Joanna Dragged Rose to the one right by the Ravenclaw common room, they didn't go to that one much and Fred always forgot where it was so it would be a perfect hiding place. But right as they pull back the tapestry they saw two people that seemed to be heated snog session.

"Oh My!" yelled Rose spotting the two, and when they broke apart Rose and Joanna stood there shocked. There was James with his shirt unbutton and his arms around Monica Flint. Monica was the biggest flirt in seventh year. She had always tried to get James but he refused seeing as she was one of Joanna's worst enemies. But there he was now not even looking the least bit resentful.

The tears started to well up in Joanna's eyes she turns and rushes out of there not wanted James to see the tears. Rose followed after her.

"Joanna! Joanna slow down"

"Soon they had made it to the Gryffindor entrance and Joanna finally broke down crying her eyes out. Rose having finally having caught up with the Jo threw a comforting arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhh...It's ok" Rose said with true sincerity in her voice. Finally having calmed down a little the pair made their way into the common room and out of the corridor.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Rose as they made their way into the common room

"I'll be fine I'm just gonna write a letter to Molly" Jo says trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Molly,

Ugh, I'm so upset with your cousin right now. I wish you were here. You wont believe what he was doing. So today we all decided to have a giant fanged frisbee game like the old days but James was no where to be found so we just did it without him. And Rose and I were getting ready to hide by the Ravenclaw common room only to find James snogging Monica Flint, of all the people. He knows how much she hates me and how much I hate her. How could he do this to me, I thought we were friends? Better yet how could I think that I even had the slightest chance with him, let's face it James will never like me. I just wish you were here right now, I need my best friend

~Joanna"

Joanna made her way down the stairs getting ready to go to the owlery to send out the letter when she heard yelling down there.

"James how could you?" Yelled Rose

"I don't know what your talking about" James said indifferently as if he hadn't just been making out with my worst enemy.

"Ughh, your so frustrating James Sirius Potter, you know exactly what you did" Scolded and very hot tempered Rose using James's full name.

"Whatever I'm not in the mood for this" James said and soon after Joanna heard his foot steps going up to the boys dorm. Which were soon followed by Rose's foot steps.

"Oh hey Jo, did you hear that"

"No, I was just heading down to send this to Molly, you wanna come with?" and with that they both made it down to the owlery.

By the time they got back everyone had gotten back from the frisbee game and were hanging out in the common room with James. Joanna wasn't in the mood and just headed straight up to her dorm.

Hours later there came a knock on the door.

"Hey you missed dinner so we thought we'd bring you some" said Rose as her and Lily made their way into the room.

"Rose told me what happened I'm so sorry Jo"

Just then came a tapping at the window, it was the school owl.

"Jo,

I'm so sorry for my cousin. He is an idiot, but don't give up Jo everyone can see that you two are made for each other. James just has a thick skull. Your just gonna have to make him see what he is missing out on. Sure it hurts now but it will get better I promise. Just make sure to invite me to the wedding.

~Molly"

"Molly is right you know" said lily having read the letter over Joanna's shoulder.

"And I think I know just what to do" Rose says sharing a smirk with Lily.

"Oh no, this cannot be good"

**Here is the next part I hope you like it. I would really appreciate some reviews telling me how I'm doing please and thank you :), oh and I was thinking about making either a Mindy and Hugo sister story or an Albus and Alice story. Tell me which one you would rather I do first please and thank you again :)**


	8. Silent Treatment

By the time Rose and Lily were done Joanna had loose curls framing her face and Rose had done a cat eye making Joanna's eyes pop.

"Here put this on, James always said he loved this on you" Rose said pulling a Jean skirt out of the closet.

"Oh and this" Lily said holding up a t-shirt James had bought her at the last Quidditch World Cup. "It's his favorite quidditch team.

Joanna quickly changed into what they had given her. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror suddenly feeling self conscience about this plan.

"I don't know about this guys?" Jo said with hesitation in her voice.

"No sense, you look great, now get down there" Lily said pushing her out the door.

"Oh and don't forget to ignore him" Rose added following the two down the stairs toward the common room.

And sure enough there James was sitting in the corner playing a game of wizard chess with Fred. There pair looked up from their game having heard the girls enter, and both of their jaws dropped. But Joanna turned away trying her hardest not to look over her shoulders at the boys.

"Well hello ladies" Fred says jumping over the back of the couch and taking a seat right next to Joanna. "And may I say you look simply marvelous tonight Jo" Fred says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aww shut up Fred" Jo says smirking and playfully pushing him. All the while James is being unusually quiet.

"So have you heard that tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip?" asked Fred glancing between his two friend suspiciously.

"No of coarse not Fred, I only live under a rock" Joanna joked

"First Hogsmeade trip of our seventh year, cannot wait for the havoc we will reek" Fred says sprawling his arm across Joanna shoulder.

"Actually she is spending it with us, a girls day" Rose says sending Jo a smile

"What? but it's our tradition" James yells finally speaking for the first time "you have to come with us Jo"

"No, she doesn't have to" retaliated Rose

"I think Joanna can speak for herself" said the irritated James before sending Joanna a pleading look, which she did not receive as she was now staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Actually I think I'm going to go with the girls, I haven't seen my sister much sense we got to Hogwarts" came Jo's quiet and unsure reply which was weird for the normally out going Joanna. Fred and James shot her a surprising look as tension filled the room. "Well I'm gonna go" came Jo's quiet voice again as she got up and headed for the stairs to the girls room. Only to have her wrist caught by someone.

"Come on Jo, don't be like this" Came a soft spoken pleading voice of James. Joanna could sense the sadness in his voice and wanted to retract everything she had just said. To tell James that of coarse she was going with him and Fred, but just as she was about to do so the image of the snogging couple from earlier today.

Joanna said a soft "Sorry" before pulling out of James's grasp and heading up the stairs. Not daring to turn around to see the damage she had done.

**Sorry this one is so short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. I hope you like it, please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, thank you :)**


	9. Old Friends

The nest morning Joanna was woken up early by Rose and Lily who were there to do her hair and makeup again. This time the put her hair is french braids pulling it up and out of her face and kept her make up natural, the way James liked it. Then they preceded to pick out a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut v-neck.

After the three made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Fred and James were already there sitting in their normal spot. Joanna walked right past them and sat a little further ways down with Lily and Rose. She looked down the table at them, Fred was still is normal giddy self but James sat there glaring at his oatmeal. It looked as if he hadn't got any sleep.

Suddenly James lifts his gaze to meet hers. Joanna's heart broke at the sight of the sadness in James's eyes. Jo tore herself to look away and started a normal conversation with the girls as if nothing ever happened.

After they were all done the three girls made their way over to the doors of the Great Hall where they met up with Mindy, Roxanne, Lucy, and Alice. Having all the girls together now they made their way down to Hogsmeade. The first store they went to they was honeydukes. There Joanna probably bought everything chocolate. People often asked her if she was related to Teddy seeing as she had the same addiction to chocolate. Next they made their way down to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop cause Lucy need someone self writing quills. Joanna pick up some too while they were there. Then they made their way over to The three broomsticks. On the way they passed Dervish and Banges. Joanna looked in the window display and saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet lying in there. She just had to get it for Molly, Joanna thought.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna look in here for a bit, I'll catch you at the pub in a bit" called Joanna after the retreating forms of the girls

"K" was the yell she received back.

Joanna headed in and went right for the bracelet in the window before making her way over to the registers to pay for it. But on her way she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Sorry that was my fault" Jo said pushing herself up and dusting herself off.

"Jo" called a voice past the two figures

"Louis!" Joanna yelled before jumping into his arms and giving him a big hug. *Well if louis is here that must mean...* Joanna thought. And sure enough the body getting off the floor was none other then Louis's quidditch captain and former Gryffindor Sean Wood.

"I'm so sorry Sean" Joanna says pulling him in for a hug. Truth is the pair got along quite well while at Hogwarts. After all it was quite commonly known that her best friend Molly had a crush on the quidditch star and vice versa.

"What are you two doing here?"Jo finally asks

"Actually I was getting My broom repaired here, had an awful smashing during practice a few weeks ago" Sean said holding up his broom "Plus heard it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year an thought we'd stop by for a visit."

"Oh well I was just gonna buy this for Molly and then head over to Broomsticks if you guys cared to join me" Joanna said not missing the blush that graced Sean's cheeks at the mention of Molly.

"That sounds great" said Louis

"Here let me get that" Sean sad paying for the bracelet.

"Thanks I'll be sure to tell Molly who it is from then" Jo said watching Seans cheeks as they turned redder then a weasley.

Soon the three made their way over to Three Broomsticks with Joanna in the middle. When they entered the room Joanna noticed the girls right away. Unfortunately she also noticed Fred, James and Monica a few tables down. Monica seemed to have her arm wrapped around James waist, and Fred looked throughly annoyed with the couple.

Joanna made her way over to the table with the girls followed by Louis and Sean.

"Look who I ran into" Jo says gesturing towards the guys, and soon they all began catching up.

"So it's true what Molly told me, that you and James are in a tift then" Louis said taking a swing of his butterbear and glancing over at the guys.

"What is nothing a secret with your family"

"I think James is all daft to it, but I doubt anyone else is out of this gossip" Louis says putting his arm over her shoulder playfully.

Soon they all had to part. All the girls had to be back at Hogwarts soon and Sean and Louis said something about going over to Spintwitches for new quidditch gloves.

When they got back Joanna changed into her favorite sweats and mad her way down to the common room with 'Alice's Adventures is Wonderland' in hand with every intension of reading it over again. She had barely made it past the first paragraph when the entrance to the common room opened. Joanna looked up to find it was a weary looking James. He hadn't noticed her yet but instead made his way over to the couch. When he looked down to sit he found Joanna sprawled out on the couch. She moved when their eyes met and made room for him to sit.

"So how was your 'girls' day" James asked with bitterness is his voice. Joanna had never heard him speak to her like that and was a little thrown off.

"It was pretty good" Jo replied nonchalantly

"Oh yeah I'm sure" was the sarcastic remake from James with more then just a hint of bitterness in his voice

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joanna was starting to get irritated with the tone James was using.

"Oh come on I saw you come into Three Broomsticks with them. Girls day my arse." James was now yelling and everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair.

"James your causing a scene"

"I just don't understand why you lied to me"

"I didn't lie, I was hanging out with the girls when I saw a bracelet I wanted to get for Molly and I quite literally ran into them."

"Oh I'm so sure, if you wanted to spend the day with my cousin and that pretty boy Wood then you could have just told me"

"James Sirius Potter I don't know why you are being such an Arsehole!" screamed Joanna as she grabbed her book and stormed up the stairs to her dorm.

**K here is the next part. I was originally gonna add this to the last chapter but I think it was good where it ended. Anyway I think I'm gonna catch some sleep so that next part wont be up for a while. I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think. please and thank you :)**


	10. Bickering and Silent Agreements

"Molly,

Hey still missing you. I hope your job is going well. I saw this saw this beautiful bracelet at Hogsmeade this weekend and went to go buy it for you. And guess who I ran into? No other then Sean Wood, who by the way paid for the bracelet. He is totally in love with you. Well not everything has been good. James and I got into a giant fight tonight. Ugh I just want this whole thing to blow over. Miss ya and love ya :)

~Joanna"

Joanna placed the letter in an envelope along with the bracelet and put it on the table next to the bed. She would send it off first thing in the morning.

Joanna woke up really early and got ready she grabbed her letter and made her way down to the owlery and sent her letter off to Molly. Then she made her way down to the Great Hall. When she got down there she noticed that she was one of the only people there. Joanna took at seat at her normal spot. Around a half an hour later and people were starting to show up. First was Fred who took a seat down by Joanna. A few minutes later James caught up with them. Joanna and James were being really quiet while Fred was being his normal loud self going on and on about something. What? Neither knew as they seemed to be focused on the food on their plates.

Suddenly owls flew in with the daily mail. One owl stopped in front of Jo. She grabbed the letter.

"Letter from Molly again, it seems as if she is still here the way you guys are always writing each other" commented Fred.

"Actually it's from Sean"

"Oh I saw you with him yesterday, so tell me is he your new boyfriend?" Fred jokes. Next thing the pair knew James was slamming his fists down on the table and storming out of the Great Hall.

"What's his problem" Joanna muttered

"Nothing I just think he is starting to realize something, so what's the letter about"

"Oh you know the usual, Sean likes Molly and wants to know how to get her to go out with him"

"About time"

"I know right"

The two finished breakfast before making their way to charms with Ravenclaw. By the time they got there, there were only two seats left. One was by a Ravenclaw girl that Fred had been crushing on since fourth year, and one by James. Fred automatically goes to sit by Sarah Marshal, the Ravenclaw; leaving Jo to sit with James.

"These will be your partners all year" Said the Professor as you could here groans all over the room and a low grunt from James. Then the professor gave them an assignment and left them to their work.

"So what did pretty boy want" James asked irritated

"Oh you know declaring his undying love for me, we are getting married in June and he wants you to be the best man" Joanna said sarcastically tired of James's attitude with her.

"Oh well I'm really happy for you" James replies with the same sarcastic voice the Joanna just used

"What is your problem James you know I'm just friends with Sean just like you are"

"Actually I don't know who you are anymore"

"What do you mean by that"

"You've changed"

"How would you know if I've changed if you've barely hungout with me this year, your always off snogging some bloody slag"

"Well at least they don't lie to me"

"I didn't lie to you" By now they were full on screaming at each other

"Shove I..."

"Stop This Instant. Detention for the both of you!" Yelled the professor. The two groaned but continued to glare at one another.

The rest of the day wasn't any better, they were either ignoring each other or bickering all day. And by the time it was Quidditch practice James was fuming. He had the whole team doing laps for the most part. By the time everyone got ready to practice plays they were exhausted. And anyone who made a mistake James had them do more laps calling it inexcusable.

"Just cause your mad at me doesn't mean you should take it out on the team" Jo yelled at him after having to do her third set of laps.

"More laps" was the only response she got out of James as she started her next set of laps.

"ugh, couldn't you have made him mad later in the week, like when we didn't have practice" Fred joking jogging along side Joanna for cracking a joke earlier about James.

"I don't know what's got up his arse"

"More Laps" Screamed James having heard Joanna.

By the time they were done dinner was almost over and James and Joanna had to be a Detention.

That night in Detention the two barley spoke. And then and there a secret agreement was make. An agreement that neither one was going to talk to the other until apologize were made.

**Here is the next part, I'll be updating soon with another one but I hope you like it. Review please :) and thank you :)**


	11. Ending Friendships

For the next couple of weeks everybody seemed to be avoiding James. Which he didn't seem to mind as he was always with Monica and her slytherin friends. After James and Joanna got into that fight James went and asked Monica out and everyone else was getting annoyed with her.

"So I talked to Albus and Scorpius and they are up for the prank" Said Rose making her way over to Fred and Joanna who were in the corner making plans for the prank.

"Awesome, we'll really need their help now"

"So what's the plan?" asked Rose

"Well, My dad just came up with this new product, it looks like his old blemish removing product but it does the exact opposite, they'll have pimples all over their faces"

"And we are gonna do the classic switch shampoo with hairdye trick."

"Awesome, that sounds great I can't wait to see Monica and all the slytherin friends after this"

They met up with Albus and Scorpius by the doors of the Great Hall before dinner, and handed off the stuff for the prank. The plan was that Scorpius was gonna distract the girls in the common room while Albus switched the stuff.

The next morning Joanna and Fred quickly got ready not wanting to wait to see how their prank went off. And sure enough Purple haired pimply girls walked right in. Monica was on James arm her eyes red and tears spilling out, and James looked as if he was ready to kill someone.

James marches right over to the Gryffindor and right in front of Joanna. "What did you do" James says through his teeth while Joanna continues with her breakfast ignoring him. "I said What Did You Do to My Girlfriend!"

"How can you assume it was me, do you have proof"

"I don't need proof you always hated Monica"

"May I remind you that so have you until this year"

"I just don't know who you are anymore"

"You don't know who I am! I'll tell you I'm Joanna Marie Willow your best friend of 15 years! But right now I sure as bloody hell don't know who you are James Sirius Potter, but one thing I do know is your not who I thought you were, you aren't who I became friends with"

"Well then maybe we shouldn't be friends, Cause I don't want to be best friends with a slag" Not seconds since that last word passed James's lips before he was slapped across the face. And next thing he knew he was staring after Joanna's Retreating form.

"That was too far James. She is like a sister to us. You know what I kinda have to agree I don't know who you are anymore" Fred says leaving James there feeling like he had just been slapped in the face again. James tried his hardest to ignore this aching in his chest. He wanted so much to follow after Joanna and say he was sorry, that this wasn't him. He wanted to be the one comforting her right now not Fred. He had just lost his best friend and the hole in his heart wouldn't let him forget it. 

**Sorry the chapters have been so short today. I hope you like it though, I still have one more chapter I'm hoping to post today. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Best Friends

The two were more distant than ever before. It was weird for them to be like this, they hadn't had a really big fight like this, unless you wanna count when they five and they wouldn't talk to each other for a week cause James had said that girls couldn't play quidditch. But it had been months since their fight and they still weren't talking.

It seemed that no one else was talking to James either. Everyone could not believe he would say something like that to Jo and they weren't gonna talk to them until he apologized. James spent most of his time sitting at the slytherin table with Monica and her friends, but anyone could tell he was struggling with everything going on.

Joanna was suffering too and it was worrying everyone. She was so silent; she wasn't talking to anyone anymore, and she only talked in classes when she had too. And not only was she not talking much, but she wasn't eating or sleeping all that much either. And James looked pretty much the same.

They months were going by fast but to both James and Joanna it seemed that they had life sentences to Azkaban at this point. But it was only two more weeks until everyone would be going home for winter break. Joanna couldn't wait, but everyone else was afraid, with the way Joanna was acting they were afraid she was gonna turn into a shut in, and stay in her room for the most part, and no one not even James wanted that.

"Hey have you gotten a dress for Teddy and Vics wedding yet?" Rose asked Jo on day trying to start a conversation with her.

"Oh I totally forgot about that"

"It's ok, there is a hogsmeade trip this weekend we can make it a girls day again, oh and Molly said she was gonna come and visit us this weekend when we go" at Molly's name Joanna perked up a little bit, she would finally get to see her best friend again sine the beginning of the school year, and she would finally get to vent about this whole James thing.

That weekend ended up coming up faster then Joanna thought it would. All of the girls met up by the doors of the Great Hall after breakfast that morning and then made there way down to the village. When they got down there they headed right over to Gladrag's Wizardwear. When they got there they saw that the guys were also there getting their last minute formal robes for the wedding too. Even more surprising they had James with them, but what surprised Joanna the most was the fact that Monica wasn't hanging all over James today. In fact she was no where to be scene, and word around Hogwarts was this whole drama between Joanna and James was really putting a strain on their relationship.

Joanna stared at James and it was evident that he was grieving about this thing just as much as she was. All of a sudden their eyes meet, so much sorrow could be seen in both sets of eyes but neither could tear away from the gaze. Finally Joanna looked away when Rose had asked her a question. It was then that James got a good look at her, she was thinner than ever and she looked like she hadn't slept for weeks. It was tearing him up inside know that he had done that to her.

Soon all the girls had their robes and paid for all of them before heading over to Three Broomsticks where they were gonna meet up with Molly. The second that got there Joanna spotted Molly.

"Molly!" Joanna yelled tackling her best friend into a hug. It was the happiest anyone had seen Jo in months. Pulling away from the hug was when Joanna noticed that she had three people with her. Joanna noticed that Sean and Louis were part of those three but she didn't recognize that third person at all, but Jo guessed that it was someone from Their quidditch team.

Molly sat down and took Sean's hand in hers. A few weeks ago she had sent Joanna a letter that her and Sean were dating and Joanna was happy for her friend.

"Hey Sean, Louis" Jo said before taking a seat. "And Hello my name it Joanna Willow" Jo says putting out her hand to the person she didn't know.

"Pleasure Paul Dupont" His french accent was apparent as he took Joanna's hand and kissed it. Jo blushed and giggled getting butterflies in her stomach. But they were soon disrupted as the bell to the door rang. Everyone turned to the door to find it was the guys, and James was still with them. The guys brought another table to the girls table and pulled up chairs. James made sure he got a seat as far from Joanna as possible.

He did look over at her though to find she was smiling. He found that he had missed that smile but a pang in his stomach told him he wished that he had been the one to put it on her face. It was then that he noticed Paul. He had met Paul earlier that summer when they had all gone to visit Louis. James didn't really like him; he had flirted with James's sister and all of his cousins when they had visited. And from what he had heard from Louis and Sean, Paul was quite the womanizer. In Sean's words 'he could put Sirius Black to same.' And now here he was flirting with Joanna and James couldn't help but feel the need to punch him in the face right there. He didn't want Joanna to be hurt by the likes of him.

Later that night James waited till he and Joanna were the only ones in the common room. Joanna hadn't noticed as her face was in her book.

"Hey" James said walking over to her. Joanna jumped as she thought she was alone but even more surprising to her was whose voice it was.

"Can we talk" James said after noticing that Jo wasn't going to talk, but he did deserve it. "So you met Paul"

"Yes he is very nice, what's it to you"

"I don't want you to get involved with him"

"As if you have a say in it"

"Look he is a flirt and a womanizer, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Well too late, but it wasn't Paul that hurt me. James it was you that hurt me, it wasn't Paul or anyone else but you, and you hurt me beyond belief. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed" Jo said grabbing her book and heading up to the dorms.

James was left there. If his hear hadn't been hurt before it was surely shattered at that point. She had taken every piece and broken it.

**Here is the next chapter hopefully I'll be able to post another one today but for now this is it. Hope you like it. Please review if you would and tell me how I'm doing :) thank you!**


	13. Tension

The days until break past by a lot faster then Joanna thought they would. It was the night before they all would leave. On one had she was excited, she could get away from all this James and Monica drama but on the other she knew she would be seeing a lot more James than she preferred. She was hoping to have a little time to get over him.

Paul was a good distraction from this, since she had met him almost two weeks ago they started to write each other constantly. Joanna couldn't explain it but Paul made her feel a lot happier. She still didn't care about him as much as she had for James and she many never but at least she was trying. He was gonna be at the wedding and promised Jo in his last letter that he would save a dance for her.

Jo sat on her bed reading her latest letter from Paul when Rose and Lily walked in.

"So you ready?"asked Rose

"Almost I still need to find out how to pack all these presents," and with a flick of her wand Rose had shrunk all the presents down so they would be able to fit in the trunk. "I swear Rose you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Still reading that letter?" asked Lili seeing the paper in Joanna's hand

"I have to say I kinda agree with James on this one Jo, Paul is bad news"

"Oh come on Rose he can't be that bad, I mean he has always been a sweet gentlemen to me" Rose and Lily exchanged worried glances.

All the while James was in the boys dorm dreading the up coming break. After the last fight with Joanna James realized that there might be some feelings there, and he wasn't ready to deal with that. It also didn't help that he would be spending a lot more time with her soon and his girlfriend Monica wouldn't be there. Monica and her parents were leaving on a trip the day after they got back for break so he wouldn't be seeing much of her. James really didn't mind this so much seeing as the couples was fighting nonstop lately, it was more of the fact he didn't have anyone to distract these new found feelings.

To top it all off James had just gotten a letter from his cousin that Paul was going to be at the wedding. He was something like third cousins with the Delacour family. That was all he needed.

The next morning everyone woke up early. There seeming to be a gloominess in there are and tension settling between the two ex best friends. Everyone seemed to be sensing it and seemed to be as if stepping on eggs shells being careful around them. The ride home was as quiet as ever. The tension didn't seem to subside but only grow deeper.

When they finally made it to the platform barely two words had been spoken and it was creating a lot of annoyance with everyone.

"Ugh, just get over yourselves" Rose screams finally not being able to take anymore of the silence as she grabs her trunk and makes her way off the train, with the rest of the clan following suit, and a chastised pair looking like kids who just got caught in the cookie jar.

"Molly!" Jo screams making her way through the crowd to find her best friend. It was the most anyone had heard from her all day. And to tell the truth some were surprised she hadn't lost her voice with the way she was acting.

As soon as everyone had caught up they all apparited to the burrow before separating their own way. One thought going through everyone's mind. _It was going to be one long break._

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter is finally here. I hope you like it and hopefully I'll be updating soon :). please review thank you :)**


	14. Weddings and Regret

It was the day of the wedding and the burrow was bustling. Fleur seemed to be in a frantic running around everywhere making sure everything was perfect. With Grandma Weasley on her tail doing the same thing. They were so similar it was funny.

The backyard to the burrow looked beautiful. There were magically charmed flowers everywhere that were switched from shade to shade, you could clearly see the pond from where they were and it glistened beautifully. It seemed as if spring had sprung it was hard to believe that outside the charmed area it was still winter.

And there was Jo standing in the middle of it all. She was wearing a light blue dress that cut right at the knee and had little flowers cluttered at the top and cascaded down scattering around the bottom. It fit Jo perfectly and looked gorgeous on her. James stood by the door admiring Jo from afar looking at her face as it brightened taking in everything around her. It reminded him of their first day at hogwarts, with such amazement and wonder in her eyes. Oh how James missed her.

James made his way over to talk to Joanna, but right at that moment so one else had stepped in. James stood a few yards away from the couple. He couldn't help the panging feeling of jealousy from his gut as he looked on. Jo smiled at Paul as if they were old friends. That smile that used to belong to James. Angry he walked away.

"Mom I'm gonna be inside." James said passing by his mother on the way in. Ginny gave her son a knowing look of sorrow. Her son was heart broken and she knew it.

The rest of the day seemed to be filled with love. No one expected less from Teddy and Vic's wedding, they seemed to be the stuff. It was becoming too much for the broken hearted Joanna and James. They sat gloomily on different sides of the reception area.

"Care for a dance?" came a french accent. Joanna looked up to find Paul standing above her with his hand outstretched. Just as the two made it too the dance floor the music changed from an upbeat song to a slow one. Paul pulled her in real close. And even though Joanna had some feelings for him it just felt uncomfortable as he did this.

James saw the uncomfortable look Joanna had on her face from across the room. Feeling the sudden urge to protect her even though they weren't on speaking right now, James made his way over to the couple.

"Excuse me, May I cut in?"

"Well I believe it's up to the lady." Jo flinched at the coldness in his voice as Paul answered James.

"Yes," she found herself squeak. Reluctantly Paul let go and handed her over to James. "Thank you." Jo said suddenly bashful. It was the most the pair had talked since two weeks ago.

James didn't say anything; just pulled Jo closer comfortingly. The two swayed to the sound of the music, as if it was just the two of them. Songs had passed and it was no longer a slow song but the two continued caught in their own little world. No one dared to bother the two.

Finally getting out of the trance James pulls away, and Jo finds herself wishing he hadn't. But she catches herself as James grasps her wrist and pulls her out of the tent and away from everyone. The pair remained quiet as they made their way down to the pond.

The second they got there James turned around and clasped hold of the side of Joanna's cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Quickly Joanna started kissing back. There was so much passion in the kiss, they both felt their hearts burst with happiness. James found himself kissing back with more exuberance.

It was then that Joanna came to a realization. James was in a relationship, not only that but a relationship with some she hated. And although Jo would take pleasure in Monica's pain, she found herself regretting this. Tears started rolling down her face. James pulled away noticing something was wrong. With teary eyes Joanna pulled up her hand and smacked James across the face before running away leaving James there as he regretfully looked at her retreating form.

**K here is the next chapter I hope you like it, sorry it's a little sad but I promise it will get better. I love hearing all your Reviews, and if you haven't left me any please do and tell me how I'm doing, good or bad :) thank you**


	15. Frustration

Joanna ran all the way back to her house and straight up to her room before falling on her bed and crying her eyes out. She felt as if her whole life had been taken from the grasps and changed. Her life was becoming the alternate reality she didn't know whether her past of her present was a lie. For all she knew James couldn't of even been her friend at all. Playing with her emotions like this.

James gloomily walked back to the reception tent where everyone was dancing and having a splendid time.

"Hey Molly where is Jo?" James asks looking around and not finding her anywhere. He was hoping he could talk to her, explain; just do something so he could know that their friendship wasn't over.

"Shouldn't you know? we haven't seen you or her since you guys took off."

"Oh."

As the night ended they couple shared one last dance and kiss before appariting to their honeymoon spot. With a flick of her wand Grandma Weasley cleaned up everything, and everyone headed to their own houses. Well except James who stayed by the pond looking back on all the memories, all the midnight swims, the walking up at dawn and sneaking back in trying not to get caught. Looking back James realized something, it was always Joanna who he loved, but something James also realized he was now able to cope with those feelings. He had royally messed things up b ut he was gonna make it all right, he need Joanna in his life even if it was just gonna be as friends.

James never got that opportunity to talk to Joanna about the feelings and the kiss cause she was constantly locked in her room, only leaving for some meals and bathroom breaks. She hadn't changed out of the dress, she wanted to grasp onto the happiness that radiated in her heart when James pulled her into a kiss but then it was also a constant reminder that he had played with her feelings like on of his little play things back at hogwarts.

"Jo, please I don't like seeing you like this," Molly pleaded her best friend trying to get her to change and come out and play quidditch with the rest of her family.

Jo just sat there quietly, no bothering to even move. Molly sighed and may her way out the door, it was useless Joanna was pretty much gone.

Five minutes later a frustrated Rose burst into Joanna's room.

"Get over your self Joanna, we all have troubles and we have to stupid stuff to deal with. So stop acting like your playing Scrabble with nothing but consonants and get your 'A' out there!"

Joanna was surprised, Rose was a very outspoken person but Joanna hadn't been on the receiving end of it that much and she hadn't ever seen her that frustrated with anyone but Scorpius. Her veins were popping out and she looked like she was constipated. Joanna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, and just like that the old Jo was back.

**Sorry they're so short now a days I promise they will get longer, but anyway here it is I hope you like it and Please review :) thank you!**


	16. Rekindling Friendship

It took a few days and a few more outburst from Rose but Joanna was becoming more like her old self. Her and James were still not talking but she was acting normal around everyone else. It was bothering James a little but he was happy just to see Joanna smile like she used too.

James was getting a lot of letters from Monica but he hadn't written her once, he knew that after realizing his feelings he couldn't keep this whole thing going with Monica. He knew she was not gonna be happy about him not writing her and he wouldn't hear the end of it when they got back, but he just didn't know how to break up with her through a letter. Although James was a player, he had never broken up with a girl without telling her to her face. He just wasn't that type of guy.

The days of break were slowly slipping away and they would all be heading back to Hogwarts the next day. It was a lot calmer in the houses then it was on August 31 but it was still hectic around the houses. Everybody running around trying to pack everything. All except James who was flipping through the letters he had gotten from Monica. Her later letters were nothing but complaining about his lack of letters. After reading through them he threw them away. He need some air, and a quiet place to think. Then it came to him immediately and the apparited to the pond.

It seemed he wasn't the only one cause right there sitting by the edge was Joanna. She had her head down and it was the first time it days that James hadn't seen a smile on her face. Right then a tear had escaped her eye and fell down her rosy cheeks. James just acted on instinct without even thinking. He pulled her in to a hug from behind, and pulled her into his chest in a comforting way.

Joanna knew right away who it was and started to break down crying. She had missed James so much, and that's why she had gone down there. She just fell into the hug and let him comfort her. It felt nice to be back in is arms, even if it was just a friendly gesture.

Finally she had calmed down enough to speak "James?" her voice was frail and weak, "What happened to us?"

"I don't know, but I missed you."

"I missed you too. Can we go back to the way we were before?"

"Before?"

"You know friends?"

"Yeah I would like that," was James reply even though he couldn't stop the thought in the back of his mind telling him that he wanted to be more. Cause right now he was just content with being this. And he pulled her into another comforting hug.

**Here is the next part. I hope you like it and sorry it's a little late, I have been very busy cause one of my best friends is getting married this weekend :) I'm so excited for her but it's kinda of a last minute thing so it's been very busy. Review and tell me what you think, also I want to know what story you guys think I should do next, a Albus and Alice story or Mindy and Hugo story? Thanks :)**


	17. Breakups and Teasing

On the train ride back to Hogwarts James was trying his best to avoid Monica. He didn't want to make a scene on the train ride and was trying to prolong the inevitable.

Joanna, Fred and James took their normal compartment on the train as usually. It was nice to be all back together again. It was as if nothing had happened and they were the same people that got on that train four months ago. They were all getting comfortable when the door opened. There standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Monica; her glare directed solely at James. Joanna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and if possible Monica's glare got colder as it landed on Jo.

"We need to talk," Monica said through gritted teeth directing her glare back at  
>James. The chastised looking James followed her into the hallway as Fred and Jo shared a look.<p>

There wasn't much of a point going out into the hallway cause everyone on the train could probably hear the quarreling couple.

"What is wrong with you! You haven't written me all break and then you've been avoiding me all day!"

"What makes you say that I've been avoiding you?"

"What bullocks that is James, is this because of _her_?" Monica said putting venom in her voice near the end

"What are you on about?"

"James, it's either me or her, and I suggest you choose the right one for your sake!"

"Joanna is my best friend, and I will always choose her over you! I'm just sorry that I let you get in between our friendship, sorry Monica but it's over," and with that James walked back into the compartment as if nothing had ever happened. Jo glanced out the window of the compartment to find a very anger looking Monica stomp off down the hall.

James took a seat next to Jo and put his arm around her like they used to. She pulled into his chest as she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She was happy to have this again; content with just this.

Fred glanced at the pair with knowing eyes. Even when James was dating Monica he knew it would never last, just like all the others. Fred knew by now that James had come to terms with his feelings for Joanna, in fact he had told Fred what had happened at the wedding. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they would get together, and now that Monica was out of the way everything was better.

Fred got up from his seat, "I got to go find Roxanne, we were talking about a prank before we left, plus maybe Sarah will be there," and with that Fred made his way out into the hall, but not before sending his cousin and wink. The normally cocky seventh year blushed; lucky Joanna hadn't seen either as she was snuggling up more to James with her eyes shut getting ready to sleep. James looked down at the tired girl. If it was possible his smile widened before closing his eyes for a little nap as well.

They were woken up hours later but their compartment door slamming shut In walked in the fluster Fred. He was muttering stuff under his breath, that was until he looked up to find the couple.

"Looking pretty comfy there you two."

"Shut-up," said the groggy James but he still couldn't help the blush that he could feel was there. Joanna felt her cheek heaten as well but stayed pretty quiet.

"Well we better get ready, we are gonna be there soon."

Joanna grabbed her robes and made her way down to the changing rooms while the guys stayed in the compartment.

"So when are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know, not just yet. To tell you the truth it's kinda nice the way we are right now."

"Well don't wait too long, I'm sure your mom's probably planning your summer wedding right now," joked Fred teasing James about the looks both mom's gave James and Joanna at breakfast that morning.

See they had unknowingly fallen asleep at the pond again, but this time they didn't make it back in on time. In fact it was Molly who had found the pair and woken them up with the flash of her muggle camera as she took the incriminating photo of the pair. Everyone was cracking jokes or teasing the pair.

James didn't have time to reply to Fred's comment as Joanna had gotten back from changing.

"It's kinda weird thinking, this is their last time we are gonna be on here until we leave hogwarts for good, Joanna said as they all got settled. A chorus of "yep's" was heard for the other two as a normal silence enveloped the trio.

**Couldn't sleep at all so I decided to write, lucky you lol :) well anyway I hope you like it. Oh and I just realized that I had named Fred's crush Sarah Marshal haha I totally didn't mean to. Review Please and Thank you :) also I still wanna hear from you guys what next generation couple I should do for my next story after I finish this one Albus and Alice, Mindy and Hugo, or now Fred and Sarah.**


	18. Studying and Sleepovers

The trio was back again, and wreaking more havoc then ever before. Pranks were going off left and right as they tried to make up for the lost time. Which caused everyone to be on edge. It seemed as if any tension between the two had disappeared completely. Still there was a noticeable difference between the two, not really anything bad but a nervousness was seen whenever the two were together. Sitting next to each other a blush would grace both their cheeks and conversation seemed to slow whenever it was directed toward each other.

One night the pair was alone in the common room, it was really late and most people had gone to bed, well except for Fred who was down in the kitchens.  
>While James and Joanna were finishing a potions essay that was due the next class, which normally they would just ask Ted to give them an extension but with him gone on his honeymoon with Vic and wouldn't be back until the Easter holiday. And there was no way Teddy's substitute was going to let them slack, especially since the trio set up a big prank for the new professor on the first day back. The professor ended up purple and left only in his boxers with the words "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" so it was pretty odvious to who it was.<p>

The two were very quiet, James was secretly stealing glances at Jo when she wasn't paying attention. She would get this concentrated look on her face before writing something down. James couldn't help the smile that lightened up his face every time she did this. He found himself staring more and more at Joanna and focusing less and less on the potions essay in question. Joanna wasn't noticing any of this as she was too focused on finishing the dreaded essay.

Finally Joanna let out a frustrated sigh and looked up only to find James staring intently at her. Not being able to break the connection the two do the opposite and lean into each other. The two were barley inches apart and their eyes had not yet broken their gaze. And when they did break it, it was to close their eyes as they leaned into the inevitable. But right as their lips were about to meet that door to the common room flung open. The couple split apart but the rosiness in their cheeks did not recede from their faces.

There at the front of the common room was Fred Weasley, his arms filled with food. You would think he was feeding an army. It was pilled so high that he could barely see over it, which gave time for James and Joanna to regain their composure.

"Got enough there Fred?"

"Well, I thought, seeing as you and Jo were good friends again we would celebrate! You know with one of those old sleepovers we used to do?"

"That sounds awesome Fred!" Joanna exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a giant bear hug. Which was followed by James Joining into their group hug. It was just like old times and Jo was glad this was back.

It was just like old times, they were all on such sugar highs and were running around like chickens who had their heads cut off. And they had barely made a decent dent in the junk food Fred had brought up.

"You know what we should do?" James asked as he laid on the couch finally coming down from his sugar high.

"What?"

"Well, since it is such a great winter night, nothing seems better then a snowball fight!" James yelled throwing his arms in the air triumphantly as the other two shared a mischievous glance. _Oh boy this was gonna be fun_.

**Sorry it's so short again but I thought I needed to update. One of my friends just got married and then I got really busy with other things, and tomorrow I'm visiting some friends so I won't be able to upload anything till later that night. Anyway I hope you enjoy this small little scene oh and I would also like to thank Newbie37, Gwynn O'Connel, Emandem, BDMJ-Fangirl, Evisawesome, I luv odd socks, Jessica682, Edwardlvr2317, misswinterjayne, RenaMystique, aj90, fearmeppl, siriusloverlollipops and Terrorist Of The Seven Seas. Thank you all for being such great readers :)**


	19. Essays and Mornings

Joanna couldn't help the butterfly feeling in her stomach she felt all the time now a days. It seemed to grow stronger every time James was around. And it didn't help that they had little moments every now and then, like when they would be walking down the hall and the hands would brush. Or when the would be sitting up in the common room at night alone. One time they even tripped and landed on each other. But there was no more near kiss incidents since that night.

Jo was starting to get fed up with everything, not only with herself but with James. Even though he was starting to show that he may be reciprocating her feelings for her he still hadn't changed from his old self. Sometimes, even when he was standing next to Jo, he would flirt with all these girls. Joanna couldn't expect that all those moments between the two ,including what had happened at the wedding, would change James in anyway. It broke her heart a little every time she would see him flirting with some random girl he barely knew, all the while giving her these mixed signals.

"Rose I just don't know what to do, I mean on minute he is kissing me and flirting with me and we have these little moments...and then he goes and snogs some stupid slag."

"Well what can I say my cousin is a git," Rose said flipping through a new magazine that Dem had sent her from Paris.

"It just so irritating, I don't know what to do!" Jo groaned frustrated.

This seemed to be the conversation the pair had gotten into a lot over the past couple of weeks. It went the same, Joanna complaining about James and Rose only half listening having gotten tried of this conversation after the first week.

"Come on Rose what should I do?"

"Well you could ignore him like last time?"

"Oh yeah cause that worked so well, I would kind of like to say on good terms with him right now."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Joanna as a childish comeback. But suddenly her face lit up, "I got it, right now he still sees you as his best friend."

"Yeah so"

"Well if we can make him see that you not only his best friend but that you could be more. It obvious he has a least some feelings for you."

"And how do you propose we do this?" Joanna asked perplexed how this was gonna work.

"Well it's simple really, we will get you all snazed up like last time, and you need to start flirting with him more. I mean come on you have the perfect opportunity you spend most of the nights up alone with him in the common room."

"I don't know Rose. I don't know if I'll be comfortable with that, I mean I don't really know the first thing about flirting."

"oh come on every girl knows how to flirt..." But Rose didn't get to finish what she was about to say as someone had yelled for Joanna from downstairs. "Speak of the devil, you know what to do Jo," as Rose pushed Joanna out the door.

Joanna reached the bottom of the steps to find a disgruntled James Potter standing at the bottom.

"I cannot figure this Herbology essay out"

"Oh come on James we have had this assignment since last week and it's do tomorrow and now is when you decide to work on it?" Scolded Jo. But took his paper and went to sit on the couch while looking the parchment over. "I'm surprised your even passing this class, this is completely wrong, well there are two or three right answers but come on James."

"Well, you usually help me with this stuff."

"Good thing I love you"

"Yeah"

And just like that the pair got started on the essay. James was almost done and concentrating really hard. Jo looked up to find his face contorted and couldn't help but giggle. James looked up and smirked at Jo.

Joanna was started to get a little tired. It was already way past curfew and the two were still trying to finish the essay that was due tomorrow. Joanna put her head down in James's lap. She curled up into a little ball like a cat would. James couldn't help the smile the appeared as he looked down at the sleeping girl, before continuing on his essay.

The next morning Joanna was woken up by mumbled comments and suppressed laughter. Groaning she rolled over hugging onto her pillow. It was then that everyone could not hold back their laughter. Finally waking up Joanna opens her eyes to find her 'pillow' fast asleep beside her. How James could sleep through all this noise Joanna didn't know but he somehow did. Jo looked over to find the culprits that woke her up. It was Fred, Rose, Lily and Lucy standing around the couple with laughter evident in their eyes.

Joanna tried getting up without waking James, but just as she sat up James turned over grasping on to her sending the pair of them off the couch and hurtling towards the cold wood floor. Finally James had woken up at that. James looked around to find his family gathered around him with smirks on all of their faces and then he looked down to find Joanna caught underneath him. He blushed as red as a tomato, a blush that would make his mother proud.

"Sorry." He mumbled before getting up and off of Joanna then holding out a hand for her to grasp.

"It's ok," Jo replied just as embarrassed as James.

The rest looked at the couple with expecting and all knowing looks on their faces as they watched them head up the different steps to get ready for the long and humiliating day that was sure to be ahead of them.

**Hope you guys like it, and some of you will be happy to know I'm sick again so there is likely to be a bunch of updates the rest of today. Again I would like to thank all my dedicated readers, I'm glad your enjoying the story and Reviewing to tell me what you think. I would also like to thank my two new readers flowerspot and Kim O'Neill. Don't forget to tell me what story you would like next...Albus and Alice, Mindy and Hugo, or Fred and Sarah. So far I have one vote for Mindy and Hugo and One vote for Albus and Alice. Review and tell me what you think, either about this story or my next :) Please and thank you :)**


	20. Of Friendship and Love

The rest of the day the two didn't speak to one another still embarrassed about this mornings events. And it wasn't helping that everyone was teasing them every chance they got. The rest of the families had found out from others about what had happened that morning too. They couldn't go anywhere without someone making a comment and one of them ending up look like a ripe tomato.

"So what happened this morning?"Rose asked Joanna when they were alone.

"I told you Rose nothing happened, we just feel asleep while we doing James herbolgy essay when we fell asleep."

"You can't help us for thinking anything I mean come on you guys were cuddled up pretty close when we got there this morning and you should of seen both of your faces. You looked like kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar"

"Ughh I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"I don't think so, not with Fred at least I think he is already planning the wedding in his head. I swear he is worse then my aunt Ginny."

Back in the boys room Fred and James were talking about the same thing.

"Come on Fred it's nothing."

"Nothing you just admitted to me not to long ago that you liked her and then we see you both on the couch what am I supposed to think?"

"Yeah I like her, but..."

"Yeah?"

"I just don't know what she thinks about me." James groaned putting his head in his hands as he sat on his bed frustrated with the whole situation.

"Come on anyone can see that there is something between you two."

"I sure hope so," came James's doubting voice.

"Hey I know something that will cheer you up!"

"Really, what cause at this point I doubt there is anything."

"My dad just sent me some of his new products, what do you say we prank the girls?"

And just like the James's bad mood seemed to evaporate and he was left there with a mischievous look on his face. Turning to see the matching look on Fred's face, they began to plan.

"Shhh...we have to be really quiet, we don't want them to see this coming." whispered Fred at James who had just stepped on a creaky floor board almost right outside the door to the girls room.

_one, two, three_ Fred mouthed as the flung open the door and through the balloon into the center of the room before closing the door as fast as they could. Seconds later they heard the girls fly off their beds. That was the que to re-open the door only to find the girls on the floor grasping onto their newly sprouted beards surprised. George had come up with it thinking back to when he and his brother tried to put their names in the goblet. That sight was too much for the boys as they started cracking up.

The girls looked up and glared at the two boys. Before looking at one another. And as if they were thinking the same thing they grabbed their wands and flicked them, and their stood the _'boys'._ Their hair now fell down below their waists, make-up that looked like it had been done by a three year old, and most importantly they were sporting bright hot pink training bras.

"Turn us back!" Demanded Fred seeing himself in the mirror.

"Only if you change us back!"

"Ok fine" and all at once the four teenagers flicked their wands. But what the boys didn't know was that they had just put an illusion charm on them so they couldn't see that they were still dressed at girls.

"So what were you guys planning on doing today?" James asked before jumping on Joanna bed making himself comfortable.

"Well _I_ was planning on going down by the lake to read." Joanna said while grabbing her book.

"Well as fun as that sounds I'm gonna go find Roxanne and see what she got from dad today."

"Rose do you wanna come?"

"No thanks I think I'm just gonna stay up here looking through my magazine."

"What you aren't gonna ask me?" said James's putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Whatever." was Joanna's sarcastic reply.

Soon the two found themselves under the chestnut tree out by the edge of the lake. James leaning up against the trunk of the tree and Joanna laying on his stomach. Joanna pulled out her _new_ book, 'Northanger Abbey'.

"Haven't you read that one already?"

"Yeah but you know how much I love Jane Austen."

James looked down at Jo, concentrated on reading. It was true James had known that it was one of her favorite books and authors.

Joanna was skimming through the page trying to find out where she had left off.

_'Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love'_

**Im feeling a little bit better so I thought I'd finish the next part I hope you like it :) Hopefully I'll get to update more soon.**


	21. Awkward Moments

Joanna and James continued to have these little moments that would cause one of them to end up blushing, whether it be accidently brushing each others hands when they were walking next to each other, or James would find himself staring to long when their gazes would get caught. There was even an incident in charms when Fred had slipped Joanna a lusty lolli and she was resistenting the urge to snog James for the rest of class but that didn't stop the effect from causing her to flirt with James nonstop and a blush to creep up on James's face at some comments that Joanna had made one including how cute his teddy bear boxers were when she had accidently saw them this summer when she barged in on the boys changing.

By the time herbology rolled it's way around the candy had wore off but the awkwardness of the couple seemed to linger. Neither could look the other in the eye without turning redder then a weasley. And while this brought amusement to Fred it was frustrating for the other two.

"Hahaha...did you see that ravenclaw, what's her name? I think it's flora, the one who had that crush on you. Boy you should have seen her face when Joanna described your boxers."

"Shut it Fred." James said through clenched teeth. He didn't know what irritated him more, the fact that everyone knew what his boxers looked like or the fact that Fred was going to be rubbing that fact in his face for the next couple of months.

"Oh come on I was just having a bit of fun, can't you take a joke."

Joanna however had been rather quite since the effects had worn off. It seemed that she was having an inner struggle with her feelings. She wished that she could say some of the stuff that she had said without it having to be an effect of the candy. Of coarse she would have left some of that embarrassing things out. But she knew that James's would never feel the same way, and knowing that fact shot any confidence she had about ever confessing her feelings for the dark haired boy. But still she felt as if something was missing and if she didn't get these feelings off her chest soon the pressure would be too much. She couldn't tell if this was a real feeling or a lingering effect of the candy.

"Jo!"

"huh?"

"Finally! I have been calling your name of the last five minutes have you not heard a word I have said?"

"Sorry just a lot on my mind today"

"Yeah I can see that, dinner is nearly over and you haven't even put anything on your plate."

"Whoa, when did I make it here?" and the whole group laughed at Joanna's sudden outburst. It was the most anyone had heard from the eldest willow sister all day.

After Rose brought her out of the thought Joanna had returned back to normal which was a relief for everyone. She even began to look past the awkwardness between her and James as she took the spot next to him on the couch as the group gathered around the fire place in the gryffindor common room.

"So when are we gonna get him back?" Joanna whispered into James's ear so no one would hear.

"Oh I was thinking some time later tonight. Come into the boys dorm around midnight and we'll get him back and more."

"What are you two lover birds whispering about?"

"Oh I bet they are either expressing undying love for each other or James is saying how she would love to see another pair of his boxers." Joanna stuck her tongue out at Fred at his comment.

"Your sick Fred." Spoke up Lily.

Everyone seemed to break off into their own little conversations after that, Lily and Rose were lechering Fred about his inappropriate comment while Larcon and Lucy seemed to be caught up talking about an essay due in potions. Joanna looked at everyone as they were chatting with each other and began leaning on James's shoulder. At first James began to tense up with the initial contact but soon eased up and even put his arm around Joanna's shoulder pulling her in closer to him. Everyone was watching the couple through the corners of their eyes throughly amused with the chemistry the pair had towards one another.

Joanna found that her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open.

"I think I'm gonna head up." came the sleepy voice of Joanna as she picked herself up off the couch, only to come tumbling back down into James's arms.

"Here let me help."

"But James you're a guy, wont the stairs turn into a slide?"

"You obviously don't know me all that well." James replied as he cast a spell on the stairs before pulling Joanna into his arms bridal style and started heading up the girls dorm. Everyone else's knowing glances never left the couple.

When James had made it up to the seventh year girls dorms he knew exactly which bed was Jo's cause she had switched the color of the sheets to purple. James slowly put her down then grabbed her clock and set it to midnight.

"See you at midnight?" it came out as more of a question.

"yeah" came the mumbled grunt of Jo as she turned out her side getting ready for sleep to over take her. James leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before closing her curtains and casting a silencing charm so her alarm wouldn't wake up any of the other girls when she had to get up for the prank. Taking on last longing glance at the shut curtains of his best friends bed James made his way down stairs to announce that he himself was heading up for bed.

**Sorry It's so short but I know you all have been waiting for an update. Don't worry I am better I just have been working really hard on my own novel I'm starting to write which will be the first of a four book series. I'm hoping to get it ready for selling by the end of next month but I still need a few more chapters. Anyway I promise I will be updating a lot more often :) sorry for the wait but I hope you like it and don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing and what couple you wanna see me write about next. Please and Thank you :)**


	22. Pranks Gone too Far

"Ring, Ring, Ring!" Joanna nearly jumped out of the bed when her alarm went off, she didn't remember ever setting it. Joanna looked up at it and it read 12:00. Why would she set it for midnight, and then she remembered.

"Oh my!" Joanna said grabbing the nearest sweatshirt as she crept down into the common room careful not to wake up her other roommates. The common room was so quiet that night, almost peaceful and Joanna forgot what she was up for, for a second. It was a loud bang that brought her out of her tranquil state and back into reality and she remembered what she was there for. She headed for the stairs to the boys dorm only to find James fallen at the bottom.

"So that's what's up with the noise."

"Shut up and help me up." Joanna grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She looked up to find his face only inches away.

"So what's the plan?"

"I nicked some veritaserum and Roxanne helped me tweak it a little, so hill spill all his most embarrassing secrets all day tomorrow."

"Nice! but what do you need me for?" and the second Joanna asked that James lips broke out into a mischievous smirk.

The next morning Joanna set her alarm early and got ready fast. She quickly made her way down to the common room, she was not going to miss this.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Yelled a very angry Fred as he bolts after James running through the common room clad only in his white tank and his own pair of teddy bear boxers.

Joanna fell to the floor clutching her sides, it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen.

"Oh don't think your out of this Jo!" Fred made his way over to her but then the potion kicked in, "James and I did steal your training bra when we were twelve!" Fred yelled out followed by him covering his mouth and turning red.

Joanna glared at both of them. They both looked scared for their lives, but then she started to burst out laughing.

"Come on Fred it's not like I didn't already know that, why did you think I put spiders in both your beds the next night." Fred flinched at the reminder, he was almost as afraid of spiders as his uncle Ron.

Sadly they had to take the charm off Fred so he could get dressed but the word was already spreading about the boxers and the training bra. But through out the day Fred would blurt out all his little secrets.

"I once said the wrong girls name while making out"

"I sing show toons in the shower"

"Joanna and James tricked me into skinny dipping two summers ago and took all my clothes"

"My older cousins used to dress me up like a ballerina when I was five"

Each secret more embarrassing then the last. Joanna and James were clutching their sides the entire day while Fred could take the scowl off his face. Although he had to admit that it was a great prank.

"I hate you guys."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

Fred stuck his tongue out at Joanna.

"Real mature!" Jo stated before sticking out her own tongue and giggling.

"So when is this gonna wear off?"

"Right after dinner."

And with that the three made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. All seemed to be going well, until Fred jumped up from his seat, he looked right over at the Ravenclaw table at Sarah.

"I love you Sarah Marshal, I have for the last three year!" Fred yells out as the confession reverberated throughout the Great Hall as all the conversations ceased. Fred shot a glared at the guilty looking James and Joanna before bolting out of the Hall. James and Joanna looked at each other. They didn't mean for it to go that far and now they were regretting it.

**Sorry it's a little short but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review. Also don't forget to vote which couple you want me to write about next, Albus and Alice, Hugo and Mindy, or Fred and Sarah. Please and Thank you :)**


	23. Content with Being Content

Fred sat at the edge of the black lake, he couldn't believe that he had just blurted that out infront of the entire school. He was fruisous at James and Joanna, but at the same time he couldn't stay mad at them for too long, plus it was kind of a releif getting that off his chest even if Sarah didn't like him back.

All the while the Great Hall was a buzz with the news as dinner was ending, everyone was getting up and making their way out as they continued with the gossip. Sarah finally getting out of the shock stood up, ignoring the looks from her friends and everybody else made her way out of the Great Hall, she had to go talk to someone and knew just where to find them.

"Can we talk?" Sarah said with nervousness in her voice.

James and Joanna turn from their heated whispering debate to find Sarah in front of them looking desperately at Joanna.

"Alone?"

"Sure, I just about to go look for Fred anyway." James says making his way out to the black lake to try and find Fred.

"so what did you wanna talk about?"

"What Fred said in there...well did he mean it?" a blush rose to the ravenclaw's cheeks as she asked this.

"Well I don't know if I'm the right person to ask that, I think you should talk to Fred about this"

"That's just it, I don't know how, I mean everytime he gets close I get all tongue tied and cannot speak. And I mean why would he like me, I mean he is this big prankster and I'm just a little old bookworm from Ravenclaw"

"Oh come on Sarah I know you are way better then that, and people who know Fred know he is quite the opposite of what you just described and the name he has made for himself, I mean look the only other person ho he talks to who isn't part of his family or mine, is you" at that information her blush increased making her look like a tomato. "And judging by this conversation you like him too"

"Yeah I kinda do...so what's going on with you and James?"

"I don't know what your talking about, there is nothing going on." But Joanna couldn't help the frown that came to her face as she thought about the situation, and Sarah didn't miss it either.

"Well, do you wish it as different?"

"I don't know," the answer was timid as if it determined everything, "I think I just trying to be content with being content. You know content with the fact that we will only ever be friends" her smile faltered again.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's fine I need to face facts."

"Well, if it counts for anything I'm almost positive that he likes you back."

"Thanks."

While outside Fred and James talked.

"Fred please forgive us e didn't think it would go that far, we promise."

"Don't worry, I don't think I could ever be mad at you two, well except when you said those things about Jo but even then it wasn't for that long. Besides, it feels kinda nice to get that off my chest."

"Well if it helps I think Joanna is putting a good word in for you, Sarah came up to us and asked to talk to her."

"Speaking of Jo, when are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know, Gosh I feel like such a coward, I mean come on I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor."

"Well the only reason I got the courage was the potion you gave me."

"Yeah I guess." James frowned at the thought, not only was he ready to admit his feelings to Joanna, but he wasn't ready to confess all his embarrassing secrets."I don't know if I can do that." It was then that a mischievous smirk came to Fred's face.

**I hope you like it sorry it took a lot longer then I expected but I hope you like it anyway :). Please review and tell me what you think, oh and tell me what couple you would like me to do next, either more of Fred and Sarah, Albus and Alice, or Hugo and Mindy. And I want to thank all you readers, you are all so great and you make my day, even if you don't review just you reading makes me happy. Please and Thank you :)**


	24. Of Luck and Invisibility

The Plan was going to take action that night. Fred and Him had written it up and made sure not to leave anything out. They had the invisible cloak, which James had received from his father, all ready to go. Tonight was hopefully gonna go on without a hitch. Tonight James and Fred were going to sneak down to the potions class and steal the Felix Felicis potion. James's father Harry had once told him about the potion. It was nicknamed liquid luck cause it gave the drinker luck. Fred's plan was that James could take some and then he would have enough courage to confess his feelings for Joanna.

"What are you guys up to?" Joanna asked making her way over to the two huddling teenagers in the corner of the common room. Fred and James quickly hid the evidence.

"Nothing!" Both boys say at the same time.

"Oh yeah cause that's not suspicious at all." Joanna rolled her eyes, "If your planning a prank I want in."

James looked to Fred for help.

"Sorry no can do Jo, unless you want to be touching Scorpius's underwear?"

"Oh I'm good, I think I'll stay out of this one." And with that Joanna left the room and made her way up to the girls dorm.

"Hey do you guys know what the boys are up to?" Joanna asked Lily and Rose sitting on an empty bed in their dorm.

"Probably some plan where James will confess his undying love for you."

"Oh not that again Ross, I told you already I'm trying to get over him, James could never like me the way I like him. And don't try to tell me something cheesy like 'don't you see the way he looks at you'" Joanna imitated while fluttering her eyelashes.

"You never said we couldn't think it loudly." Lily said as Joanna threw a pillow at her face and stuck out her tongue.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"We sneak into the common room tonight and wait for the boys to come down and then we can follow them to see what they are up to."

"Brilliant idea Jo!"

"I'm in, can't be much better then trying to study for this History of Magic exam I have tomorrow."

"Great so here is the plan…"

That night the girls cast the bedazzling hex on their robes in essentially make themselves invisible cloaks. Joanna had to do it Rose and Lily, as it was an advanced hex. Luckily Lily had convinced Albus to let her borrow the Marauder's Map for tonight. Around 11:30 they made their way down into the common room cloaked by their now invisible robes. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that the boys made their appearance.

After the boys made it out of the common room Lily whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And the girls made their way to follow the boys.

Joanna was glad that Lily had gotten the map, they would have never been able to follow the guys when they were under the invisibility cloak let alone find them again when they had missed them on one of the moving staircases. Finally their wild goose case had lead them to their destination.

"The potion room? What could they possible want in there?"

"I don't know but let's get back to the common room, maybe we can meet up with them back their and see what they are up to."

They made their way back and waited forty minutes until the boys finally got back.

"Awesome! We did it!" Exclaimed James holding up a bottle.

"Yes! Well let's head up, you want to be well rested for tomorrow!" And with that the boys made their way up to their dorm.

"What was in that bottle?" Jo asked the two other girls.

"I think that was a Felix Felicis potion, my dad told me about it once. It gives whom ever drinks in luck."

"Well what could James need luck for?"

"I don't know but can we think about it tomorrow, cause I don't know about you girls but I'm tired and heading to bed." Rose said making her way up stairs with the two girls following.

But Joanna couldn't sleep that night; she kept tossing and turning. 'What could he need that potion for' was the only thing running through Joanna's mind but that thought alone was enough to keep her awake.

**I know it's really short but I will hopefully have the next part to this up tomorrow and I hope you guys like it for now. Again sorry I haven't updated in a while, but thanks's to all my devoted readers that have still been reading in my absence I hope to update more often now.**


	25. Read the Warning Labels

"How much of this is am supposed to take?" James asked Fred the next morning.

"I don't know, if you are really nervous I say take a lot"

And with that James downed half the bottle. "I don't really feel any different."

"Maybe it takes a while."

"Hey boys, nice of you to join us." Said Rose as the boys made their way into the common room.

"Where's Jo?" Asked James the blush noticeable on his cheeks.

"She said she didn't really get much sleep last night so she was gonna sleep through breakfast and meet you guys in your first class."

"K well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry."

"Your always hungry Fred."

Everyone made their way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, but James couldn't help but look back and be worried about Joanna. He pushed it to the back of his mind and made his way down with everyone else, thinking to himself that he would ask her during their first class.

Fred and James made their way into the classroom, still no sign of Jo, something must have really been bothering her.

Ten minutes later Joanna burst through the door, hair still a mess, buttons on her shirt messed up, and skirt on sideways.

"Sorry professor I slept in late, I didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Just don't let it happen again Miss Willow, now would you kindly take your seat and stop disrupting our class."

Joanna blushed sitting down in the available seat next to James while she straightened her skirt and attempted to flatten her bed head, her shirt she would have to worry about later.

Halfway through the class a note hit her in the head. She looked over at James who was feigning innocence.

That was some entrance 'Miss Willow'

_Shut up James, I am not in the mood I didn't get much sleep last night_

_Yeah and that's what has me worried what's wrong, what are you so worried about_

_Just drop it James_

I wasn't really like Joanna was gonna come right out and say, 'we saw you and Fred sneak out last night and followed you to the potion classroom. But that wasn't all that was bothering Jo, this whole trying to get over James was really weighing down on her. It was hard letting go of a crush you had had for years. Joanna was too busy in her own thought to recognize the hurt look that graced the potter's face. He was truly worried about her and she wouldn't let him know what was bothering her. Maybe he needed more of this potion cause he sure wasn't feeling too lucky after that note.

After class ended Fred pulled James aside. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, I just asked her what was wrong and she totally blew me off, I don't think this is gonna work Fred."

"Nonsense just drink more of the potion, I'm sure that will help. Besides what's the worst that can happen? You become so lucky that you become a leprechaun?"

"Oh hahaha Fred your sooo funny." James says rolling his eyes while downing more of the potion.

Through out the day James was acting way different. He kept doing crazier things, first he told Professor Binns that he was so boring he could put inanimate objects to sleep, earning him a detention. Next he starting a game Fanged Frisbee in the middle of a busy hallway, ending in two students going to the hospital wing and a weeks worth of detention for James. Then he switched Headmaster Mcgonagall's teacup with a nose-biting teacup, granted to say it cost him two more days of detention. He even jumped from one moving staircase to another, resulting it yet another detention and almost a trip to the hospital wing.

"What has gotten into James today, It seems like he is more daring than ever and if he keeps doing this he is gonna get himself killed."

"I have no clue but something is definitely up, maybe it has something to do with the potion we saw them snatch last night. Rose can you go to the library and found out more about it, Lily and I have quidditch practice now, and we gotta make sure James doesn't do something stupid."

Keeping James safe during quidditch proved to be a harder task than either of the girls expected. He was doing spins and nose dives only to pull back before he would collide with the ground.

Meanwhile in the library Rose was looking up the potion.

"Oh no!" she gasped "I have to go worn them." She bolted out of the library ignoring the shush she got on her way out.

There in the book that Rose had just opened was the warning. 'Warning: Too much may cause giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence'

Right now James was doing the most dangerous thing he had done yet. He stood up on his broom.

"Everyone!" He yelled, "I have an announcement to make."

"James! Stop that right now you're going to get hurt."

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

"James you are acting like an idiot."

"Hush, now on to my announcement, Joanna Marie Willow, I love you!"

"James!" Jo screamed as she saw him loose his balance.

Gasps were heard all around the pitch and a "No!" came from the entrance where Rose Weasley stood it was too late; James collided with the ground.

Jo raced to his side.

"James no, how could you be so stupid, someone run to the hospital wing get help fast!" Joanna said in a desperate pleading voice.

**Hey sorry if you guys hate me after this chapter lol but I promise they will get together very soon. :) Also I still need to know your votes for my next story, so far without counting double votes it's three for Albus/Alice and two for Hugo/Mindy, None for Fred/Sarah granted you have part of the story already it would mostly just be background and stuff from Sarah's POV. So get your votes please and don't worry I will be writing all of them at some point. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the update :)**


	26. Hospital Wing Visits

"What are we gonna do Minerva, He is in a comma. He needs to be sent to St. Mungo's. I don't know if he will make in through this Minnie."

"We will wait till Mr. and Mrs. Potter get here, they will make the decision, but I can't say that I don't agree with you Poppy"

The teens stood outside the door all trying to here through the extendible ear that Fred happened to have on him. They all had pained expressions on their faces having heard the two adults talk. Joanna was oddly silent, she hadn't said a word since the pitch. She was in shock, Rose had told her that he was acting like that cause he had taken too much of the potion, and on top of that Fred had told her that the potion was to give him the confidence to confess to her. She couldn't help but entertain that thoughts that she was the reason he was like this.

'If I had told him what was bothering me.'

'If I had told him before that I liked him.'

'If I hadn't tried to convince myself to try to get over him'

These thoughts just kept running her mind.

'My fault, my fault, my fault…'

"Stop that right now." Came a voice from beside her. There stood Rose Weasley with her arms across her chest. "Stop blaming yourself Jo, and don't dare try to tell me that you weren't. Look it wasn't your fault, it was no bodies fault. No one knew that it would have this kind of effect."

While the two argued two other people made their way to the crowd.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we have been expecting you." Minerva said having been there to see the display between Joanna and Rose she sent Joanna a sympathetic look before ducking back into the hospital wing with Mr. and Mrs. Potter following behind and Lily and Albus right after. Joanna couldn't help but feel jealous of Albus and Lily, she wished that she could know what was going on, to see James and make sure he was ok.

"Oh and Fred." Harry said coming back out and holding out his hand taking the extendible ear.

"What are we gonna do now."

"I guess just wait."

It was forty-five minutes before McGonagall made her way out of the hospital wing. It felt like days to everyone else though, the tension and stress all evident of their impatientness

"Mr. Potter has been moved to St. Mungo's, Albus and Lily were escorted with their parents there and they will be back next week. But with the term ending in two months I need you all to focus on your work. Mr. Potter is in excellent hands, I'm sure we will have Mr. Potter back here in no time. Now off with you, I can't just have you all blocking the way to the hospital wing." McGonagall said trying to sound optimistic but the joy never reaching her eyes. Instead was the same pained and hopeless expression that was seen on the faces of all the teenagers.

Gloomily most of the group made their way to the great hall for dinnertime, all knowing that they probably didn't have the appetite to eat. Joanna was the only one that didn't follow instead she unknowingly made her way over to one of her and James's favorite spots by the black lake.

She sat there looking out onto the lake at the Giant Squid as she thought about the recent months. It had been some year already. So much had happened this year especially between Jo and James. Now it was only months away from ending and here she was regretting most of what had happened that year. She found herself wishing she could take it all back and start over.

Sighing she leaned back to lay down.

'If only she could take it all back.'

"That's it!" Jo yells bursting up and bolting her way into the castle, she had to find McGonagall and fast, she knew what she had to do.

**Hope you all like it, sorry it was so short again, anyway this is my last update for today, and hopefully I can upload the next part tomorrow. Don't forget to vote for my next story oh and Please review and tell me what your thinking. I love hearing from all you guys and I appreciate you all so much :) **


	27. Time Turners and Turning Back Time

"Headmaster I think I know what to do?" Joanna burst through McGonagall's office.

"My Miss Willow how did you get in?"

"To tell you the truth Fred and James were talking about the password the other day."

"I see, well what business do you have?"

"I know how we can help James!"

"Go on." McGonagall encouraged.

"Well I heard about this thing, a Time Turner, from James aunt Hermione once. If I'm not mistaken you had given it to her so she could keep up with her extra studies."

"Yes, but you were there when this happened it would be too dangerous, if you see your past self or your past self sees you it could have deadly consequences."

"What if I could stop him from getting the potion in the first place?"

"How?"

"I know this will probably get me in trouble but I followed them when they snunk in and got it last night. I didn't follow them into the potion room so if I stay there I wont run into my old self."

"That might work." McGonagall searches in her desk till she finds what she is looking for. "Ahh… here it is, take good care of it."

And with that Joanna switched it too the time she wanted to go back to and spun.

The corridors were dark, she didn't really remember it being this dark, but she was following the map.

_I have to get there fast, before anyone sees me._

Joanna made her way down to the dungeons. Finally making it to the potions class she rushes to the shelves.

_Thank goodness it's still here._

Then she heard the click; she quickly made her way behind one of the desks.

"Yes we made it!" James says taking off the cloak and high fiving Fred.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet, we got to find the potion."

"My dad says it's a clear potion in an almost tear drop like bottle."

"Here it is!"

"Yes! Good job Fred."

"Yeah hopefully this works."

"Stop!" came Jo's pleading voice as she tried to stop them from leaving the potions room. James turned around immediately recognizing that voice.

"How did you get down here Jo?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But James you can't take that potion."

"And just why not."

Jo pulled him into an intense kiss. "Cause what if I told you, you didn't need it." A smile playing on Joanna's lips. She had wanted to do that again since James and Monica broke up. And it occurred to her even more when she saw James's limp body out on the quidditch field.

"I…You…How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"As much as I love seeing this love fest, which by the way, I Told You!, but we gonna get back to the common room before flinch catches us."

"I'll head up there in a little, there is something I still have to do."

And as the boys left she spun the necklace backwards all the while a smile played on her lips.

**Here is the update that I promised for today…I hoped you liked it. It looks like they are finally together Yay! We'll have to wait and see what happens when she goes back. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Review and let me know what you think, and also tell me which story you wanna here from me next, Alice/Albus, Hugo/Mindy, or Fred/Sarah.**


	28. Job Offers and Distant James

When Joanna made it back into the future she didn't know what to expect. But what she defiantly wasn't expecting was James ignoring her, it seemed every time she was around James would find an excuse to leave and he always seemed nervous around her. It was only two weeks before they were graduating and the way things were happening it looked like Joanna was going to loose James forever. She couldn't handle that after everything they went tough she was hoping they could finally be together. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him, that way she would still have her best friend. Everyone else was trying to convince Joanna that everything was going to be okay, and James was just trying to figure things out.

One morning at breakfast, after James dashed out taking a piece of toast with him saying he forgot his potions essay in the common room, Joanna received a letter. She looked at the letter with confusion, the return address said Sweden and Joanna was fairly certain that she didn't know anyone from Sweden. Joanna opened the letter wondering what it would say.

"Dear Joanna Willow,

We here at the Swedish Dragon Reserve have heard that you are looking for a job working with Dragons. We received an amazing recommendation letter from one Charles Weasley saying that you have helped him before and that your knowledge of Dragons is quite advanced. We have also heard that you are graduating from Hogwarts within the next couple of weeks. We are looking for a dragon trainer to work in the nursery with the younger Dragons. If you would like to accept our offer we would love to here from you within the next week or two and we would need you to be hear as soon as possible. Contact us with your decision we look forward to hearing from you

Sincerely,

Alma Evensen"

Wow this was not something Joanna was expecting, she thought she would have to wait at least a year or two before she would even be offered a job working with Dragons. She would have to thank James's Uncle Charlie as soon as possible.

And that's when it hit her, James, how would he take this. Even though the two weren't talking right now she was hoping James would come to his senses soon and hoping that something could happen between them, but what with Joanna living to Sweden and James still back here in England how would that work. Joanna knew that James was never the type for relationships let alone a long distance one. Before she could even know what to do she would have to talk to James first and see where they stood or if they even stood at all.

When Joanna made her way to potions she saw that James was already there and sitting at a desk with some Ravenclaw that Joanna didn't know. The closest seat by James was across from Him and next to Fred, who looked to be having a conversation with James himself. Joanna took the seat next to Fred sending him a smile while James tried his best to ignore the new intruder and turning back towards the front completely blocking off the conversation he was just having. Seeing this Fred sends Joanna a sympathetic glance her way after seeing the hurt in her eyes.

During lesson Joanna took out another piece of paper, jotting down something before folding in and sending it James's way.

"James we need to talk about this please."

James just ignored the letter and continued with his notes, so Joanna sent one after another, she needed to talk to James.

"James please."

"James I have important news to talk to you about."

"Come on James you're my best friend don't be like this."

"James it's really important, I need to talk to you."

Right before Joanna was going to give up hope she got a message back.

"Please just listen to me Joanna, I don't really feel like talking right now. There are somethings I have to work out. Just please give me sometime."

'I don't have all that much time' was all Joanna could think as she read the note.

"Joanna, James quit passing notes detention for both of you tomorrow night." Said Teddy having caught the two. He had just gotten back a few weeks ago.

"But Teddy…" Both of the teenagers yelled

"Not buts and it's Professor in class, would you like a second detention."

"No" came the gloomy reply.

After that last note Joanna was dreading the detention she had with James but she was hoping that they could find some time to talk.

The rest of the Day and the next day seemed to drag on, all the while James still ignoring Joanna. He had stopped leaving the room when she would appear. But now he was just acting as if Joanna didn't even exist and that seemed to hurt Joanna more. Making her dread the detention and pretty much left her with no hope of ever being able to talk to James tonight.

The night came and Joanna had made her way down to the dungeons for detention with Teddy and James. By the time Joanna had made her way down there she saw that James wasn't here yet. She was hoping that James wasn't going to be ditching tonight. She was determined to find out where they stood even if it killed her.

"Hey Anna, I would like to talk to you before you get started. I asked James to come a little bit later so we could talk alone." Said Teddy; he had taken to calling her Anna since she was a little girl always coming over to the Potter house.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if something happened between you and James. You both seem very distant recently and I know Harry and Ginny would be very mad at me if I didn't try to help."

"Well actually there is, James doesn't really want to talk to me right now and he seems to be ignoring me since I…." And Joanna trailed off from there.

"Since you what?"

"Since I kissed him the other night."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming, I always thought James would be the one to make the first move."

"Well, evidently not seeing as he is now ignoring me as if his life depended on it."

"I think I have an idea, I'm going to be leaving you two alone for a little while tonight, try to see if you can talk things out. It would be a shame to loose a friendship over something like this. Now in the mean time organized the ingredients in the cabinet, this is detention after all." Teddy said with a smirk.

"Thanks Teddy." Joanna hugged him and got started on organizing, but soon found herself distracted.

About twenty minutes into Joanna working the door opened. Knowing this was probably James Joanna heart began to race, she still didn't know what to say. Teddy got James started on cleaning cauldrons and asked Joanna to do the same as soon as she was done organizing. She continued working and about ten or fifteen minutes later she heard Teddy make an excuse saying he had to leave and have a meeting with Professor Longbottom. Silence ensued, neither of the pair saying anything. After Joanna was done organizing she made her way into the main room where James was cleaning cauldrons.

"James…" came a small reluctant voice. James didn't even looked up but carried on as if nothing happened.

"James!" Joanna said a little bit louder having been annoyed at being ignored yet again.

"What Jo." James's voice came out a harsh and scolding.

"Listen James we need to talk…"

"No we don't Joanna, we don't _need _to do anything."

"James, just listen…"

"No! You listen! Joanna we have already talked about this, I just need some time to think I need to work things out on my own. Joanna you of all people know how annoyed I get at people trying to force me to do stuff. I told you I'm not ready to talk yet so until I am just Leave Me Alone!" James grabbed his wand and used a spell cleaning all the cauldrons before storming out and leaving Joanna there.

When Joanna made he way back to the castle she had made a decision. Grabbing a paper, pen and ink well Joanna started writing the letter that would change her life. For better or worse she wouldn't know but she had to make this decision and this seemed like the best one.

"Dear Alma Evensen,"

Was scrawled across the top.

**I would just like to say thank you to all my readers that have been keeping with this story even though I have been gone for so long. I love all my readers and am very sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope you like this! I promise my next update wont be too far away :)**


	29. How Can Love Turn into Hate

**James's POV (kind of)**

Truth be told James had no clue why he was avoiding Joanna. He really did care for Joanna, or at least he was sure he did. But something just hit James the second Jo kissed him. James was never one for change; he hated change in fact and he hated the unknown. What did this mean for them, what did this mean for their future? This was just too much for James; he needed to figure things out.

But Joanna wasn't going to have any part of that; she was going to stop at nothing to get James to talk to her. It was starting to become very frustrating for James. One morning when Jo made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast James found him self grabbing a piece of toast rushing off saying something about a forgotten potions essay.

'Why can't I get that kiss off my mind'

James made his way to potions class, Teddy have given him a surprised look seeing as James Potter had not only showed up for a class early but rather Fred and Joanna were not by his sides. James scanned the room and found a seat up front next to the only other early person. It was some person from Ravenclaw, and although his name was slipping James's mind he was certain that his names started with a 'P' or something. Or maybe it was just that his person reminded James an awful lot of his Uncle Percy.

"Mind if I sit here" The Ravenclaw gave a slight nod not caring whether or not James decided to sit there.

"James!" James turned towards the door hearing his name. Luckily it was just his cousin Fred.

"What's up?"

"Why are you avoiding Jo all of a sudden, I mean after the other night…well, I thought…well I just thought that you would…"

"Just stop right there please Fred, I really am not ready to talk about this…with anyone"

"Well, you're going to have to talk to Jo about this sooner or later, seeing as she seems to be frustrated with this whole avoiding her thing…and what do you know it, here she comes right now."

James turned back towards the front of the class totally cutting off the conversation he was having with Fred and trying his best to ignore Joanna as she took the seat across from his back.

It wasn't until a not hit the back of James's head that he actually took notice that Joanna was still there. She was looking towards the front but James saw her sneaking a side-glance hoping he would read the note. James opened that letter to get Joanna off his case.

"James we need to talk about this please."

James just ignored the letter and continued with his notes, hoping Joanna would leave it at that, but even James knew better as another not hit him again in the back of the head.

"James please."

"James I have important news to talk to you about."

"Come on James you're my best friend don't be like this."

"James it's really important, I need to talk to you."

James was still debating about whether to answer Joanna as he grabbed a spare piece of pair and jotting something down.

"Please just listen to me Joanna, I don't really feel like talking right now. There are some things I have to work out. Just please give me sometime."

"Joanna, James quit passing notes detention for both of you tomorrow night." Said Teddy having caught the two. He had just gotten back a few weeks ago.

"But Teddy…" Both of the teenagers yelled

"Not buts and it's Professor in class, would you like a second detention."

"No" came the gloomy reply.

James continued to ignore Joanna for the next two days, but he was dreading the thought of having to be in detention with her tonight after Teddy caught them passing notes. But who else wouldn't notice five notes flying across a desk.

Speak of the devil, Teddy was headed right for James with a determined look on his face. Immediately every prank James had pulled in the last couple of days few across his mind.

"Hey James."

"Teddy" came the nervous voice of James.

"Don't sweat James, I just came to ask if you could show up a little later, I have a tutoring session before your detention."

"Whew, I thought I was going to be in deep trouble…"

"Why what did you do this time?"

"It's probably better if you don't know, wouldn't want you traced back to the scene of the crime _professor"_

'Well that is a bit of a relief' James thought realizing that would mean less time he would have to spend with Joanna in detention. James knew it was going to be a lot harder to ignore Joanna in detention.

By the time James finally made his way down to detention he saw Joanna in the ingredient closet organizing. Again James found this to be a little bit of a relief. Teddy had assigned James to cleaning cauldron duty and Jo would be joining him as soon as she was finished. Ten to fifteen minutes later Teddy got up saying something about a meeting with Professor Longbottom. That was something James was not expecting; there would be no ignoring now. And sure enough about five minutes after Teddy left Joanna made her way out of the closet.

"James…" came a small reluctant voice. James didn't even looked up but carried on as if nothing happened.

"James!" Joanna said a little bit louder having been annoyed at being ignored yet again.

"What Jo." James's voice came out a harsh and scolding.

"Listen James we need to talk…"

"No we don't Joanna, we don't need to do anything."

"James, just listen…"

"No! You listen! Joanna we have already talked about this, I just need some time to think I need to work things out on my own. Joanna you of all people know how annoyed I get at people trying to force me to do stuff. I told you I'm not ready to talk yet so until I am just Leave Me Alone!" James grabbed his wand and used a spell cleaning all the cauldrons before storming out and leaving Joanna there.

James found himself wondering along the edge of the black lake. Everything was just so confusing. James was reminded of the night before they left for Hogwarts, being at the edge of the pond.

_James sitting there just looking on._

_"Hey" she says quietly grabbing a set right next to him close to the edge of the pond._

_"To tell you the truth Jo, I'm nervous too," James said._

_"Well that's a relief, I was beginning to think I was the only one"_

_"I don't think I even know what I want to do after this year Jo"_

_"Oh come on like I have everything figured out James"_

_"Cut the crap you and I both know that you have always wanted to work with dragons in Romania like my uncle Charlie since third year when he visited and came back with a baby Horntail"_

_"He was just so cute," Jo says smiling "Come on James it doesn't make you any less worthless not knowing what you wanna do James"_

_"Thanks Joanna" James says throwing his arm around her and pulling her in closer to his chest. The two stayed like that and gazed up at the night sky._

_"Hey look James a shooting star" Joanna says pointing out the star flying across the sky. James looked down to find Jo closes he eyes tight and make a wish. James couldn't help the smile the graced his lips looking at his best friend._

James looked up at the night sky going over in his mind the argument he had just had with Jo and regretting everything; not only the argument but also everything for the last couple of days. He had messed up big. Just then a shoot star found it's way across the night sky. It was then that James knew what to do. Rushing back to get the invisibility cloak and map, James soon found himself in Hogsmeade. This may be the best or worst decision of James's life but he was ready to make it.

**Hope everyone liked the update…told you it wouldn't be too long this time. What will Joanna decide? Why is James in Hogsmeade? The answers will come soon and it looks like our story is wrapping up…still trying to decide which couple to do next. Fred and Sarah, Albus and Alice, Hugo and Mindy…get your votes in and let me know :) **


	30. Let's Close This Chapter

There was so much tension leading up to the graduation. James no longer looked angry but rather nervous. Even though that had changed James and Joanna were still not talking. Joanna was still wondering if she had made the right choice. After her fight with James, Joanna was so angry that she wrote to the Dragon Reserve in Sweden and took their offer. Joanna was going to be leaving right after graduation. The only people who knew were Joanna's parents, who packed her bags for her, Molly, and Charlie who had recommended her. She told everyone not to tell, if James wanted space she was going to give him space. She decided the best way of doing that would be cutting ties with mostly everyone she knew. Even her own sister didn't know she was going to be leaving, let alone so soon.

It wasn't just James that was acting different. It seemed that everyone was being distant and secretive around Joanna. She just thought it was cause James told them about their fight. It was going to make the whole cutting ties thing easier. But it was really putting a strain on Joanna's heart.

One of these days Joanna found herself sitting alone and studying down in the library. She was brushing up on her knowledge of baby dragons. She knew a lot of the information but she just wanted to make sure she was completely prepared. She was deep into an article about the proper feeding for dragons throughout their childhood when she heard two people whispering in the isle behind her. They seemed to not notice her. At first she thought nothing of it but when she realized that they were the voices of Albus and Alice she strained her ears listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe it." She heard Alice gasp.

"I know right."

"He must really think she is the one."

"I think he has known it all along. James really loves her." This time Joanna found herself gasping. The two rushed to see who had heard them.

"Oh Joanna didn't see you there.'

"Oh didn't see you guys either, just sitting here studying up."

"Oh, that's good well got to go, see you around." Albus said as the pair made their way out of the library.

"Do you think she heard us."

"No I think we are good." As they shared hushed tones.

Later, as Joanna packed up and made her way back up to the common room the conversation she heard was still on her mind. In fact it had made it very difficult to concentrate so she just packed up. James had a girl that he, from the sounds of it, loved. How come Jo never realized. Well it didn't matter now, Joanna had already made her decision and was going to be leaving soon. It had nothing to do with her.

Over the next few days Joanna kept getting asked odd questions by all of their friends, things like…

"Joanna how do you feel about my brother?" from Lily

"Where do you think you'll be in five years?"

"How do you feel about spring weddings, they're so lovely aren't they?"

"Have you ever thought about how many children you'd like?"

Joanna had no clue what was going on but she was sure that everyone was up to something. Maybe they were trying to find out whom James liked, but the joke was on them cause she had no clue. Joanna started to think to herself what type of person was this girl. She had to have been an amazing girl for James to like her. The more Jo thought about this the more her heart hurt. At least she was hoping she wouldn't have to see the couple as she was leaving soon. And with everything going on that date wasn't coming soon enough.

Joanna was getting some peace and quite back in her dorm room away from the rest of the clan when she got an owl from her favorite Weasley.

"Dear Jo,

I'm going to miss you so much once you leave. You know I will visit whenever I can. I thought I'd be the first to tell you. Sean and I have been dating since that time at Hogsmeade, and last night he asked my parents for my hand. He proposed! I know it's really soon but he has to leave for training and wanted to ask me before he left. It's planned to be a long engagement but with Grandma Weasley I don't know if that will happen. Oh and when it does happen you better come back and be ready to be my maid of honor! Ahhh! I'm so excited, wish I could show you the ring. Anyway Sean's first game of the season is going to be against the Swedish team! And he gave me great tickets I hope you can get the day off over there to go with me. I can't wait.

Love, Molly :) "

So that explained why she was getting asked all those wedding questions, the whole family was obviously excited for Molly.

"Dear Molly,

That's amazing! I'm so happy for you, I knew this would happen some day. I just wasn't expecting it so soon. Of coarse I will come back and be in your wedding I wouldn't miss something as important as this. And I will make sure I have the day off I can't wait to see you…and the ring. Love ya!

Love, Joanna"

Joanna sent the letter back with Molly's owl.

Graduation was only two days away at this point. Soon Joanna would be leaving everything she ever knew and loved behind. She was nervous but with the way things were going in her life it seemed easier, to run away from all her problems. All of which seemed to circle around James Potter. At the beginning of this year Joanna thought her and James were inseparable now she was waiting anxiously until she could get far away from James. Soon wasn't soon enough.

The next two days seemed to drag on like no other until it was finally the day Joanna, Fred and James would be graduating. Joanna had still not told anyone else that she would be leaving.

"Mom, Dad!" Joanna yelled as she saw her parents.

"Oh honey we are so proud of you."

"We knew you could do this."

"Thanks! I'll miss you both so much."

"And us too honey, we have all your stuff ready for you so you can leave right after the ceremony."

"Thank you both! You didn't tell anyone right."

"Not a soul, but honey even though we are proud of you is running away from everything really the best option?"

"Mom I know you're worried about me but right now this is the best thing I can do, I need to get away from everything for a while."

During the ceremony Joanna found herself looking around. Fred had a grin on his face. Soon he would be working in his dad's shop liked he had always wished. Helping his dad making new products and inventing. Joanna's eyes wandered to James. She wondered if he had decided what he was going to do after this. It seemed that before he was very confused and his future. Her imagination wondered to what type of girl James liked, imagining them getting married and having children. She couldn't help the pang she felt in her heart. It was then that their eyes met. This was weird seeing as they haven't been talking to each other the last couple of weeks. There was a nervousness in James's eyes. She didn't know whether it was from her or the graduation. Joanna was the first to break the gaze. She missed the hurt in James's eyes as she looked away.

"Congratulations to the Graduates I know all of you will succeed at any goal you will set for yourself, this has been one of the best classes I have ever had the pleasure of looking over in all my years of Hogwarts…"

Joanna apparated to her home right when all the graduates through their hats in the air taking one last glance at her friends and family.

"Mr. Willow," James yelled through the crowd as he made his way over to Joanna's parents.

"I wanted to ask you something before I talked to Joanna." The couple shared a confused glance before James continued. "I know this is coming out of no where but I would like to ask for your daughters hand. I finally realized that I am in love with your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"James…."

"I know that this is a little shocking…"

"No James what I'm trying to say is, Joanna was offered a job training dragons she left back home to grab her things before she leaves. She is moving out of the country."

"What, I have to talk to her, I have to stop her."

"If you hurry you might be able to catch her."

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Willow" James said before apparating to the Willow's home.

"Jo!" James cried out but he received no reply. He rushed to her room skipping steps as he went he just had to reach her.

James stepped into her room, everything was gone, all her clothes and pictures. The only thing left was a little note on her bed along with a picture of her and James that she used to keep by her bedside.

"Dear James,

I know this may come as a shock to you, and I don't know if you'll actually follow me here and find this note. But I wanted to write this and let you know. James I'm leaving, I have been offered an amazing job working with dragons thanks to your Uncle Charlie. It's something that I have always dreamed of. I hope you will let me go and that we can move past this. I'm sorry to have hurt you but I don't know when I'll be coming back or if I'll ever see you again. I wish you luck and I wish it true, that's the best I can do. I always loved you James. I hope you love her as much as I loved you. Goodbye James.

Love, Joanna"

James grasped on to the letter and picture clutching it along with the ring box he held in his other hand. He had gotten it at Hogsmeade the night of their fight. James truly loved her and she would never know.

**Hope you liked it…this is the last part of this story. Don't worry there will be a sequel maybe after my next story; which looks like it might be Albus and Alice. Sticking with the same letter first names I see, sorry Mindy and Hugo maybe next time. Anyway here is the sneak peak of the summary for the sequel.**

_**'James Potter having searched for Joanna for two years finds himself back home getting ready for his second favorite cousins wedding. Thinking Joanna had cut ties with all of his family finds himself surprised as he finds Jo at the last place he would ever thought to have looked. It the middle of his living room having tea with his mother and grandmother discussing wedding stuff. After two years does Joanna still love James? And more importantly does James have enough courage to ask Joanna that important question? And who is this Erik who is always hanging around Jo, and why are they Holding Hands!'**_


	31. Author's Note, Update on New Story

I was going to hold off on the sequel and write a spin off with another couple but something happened recently in my life and I decided how I wanted to write this story. It may not be what everyone is hoping for and you may not like the ending of this one either, I not completely sure how I am going to end it and it might change after I start writing.


End file.
